


Avengers Short Story

by Carousal



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: เรื่องราวสั้น ๆ เกี่ยวกับเหล่า Avengers และตัวโกงของพวกเขา





	1. untitled #1 [Bucky x Steve]

**Author's Note:**

> ข้าพเจ้าชอบ Avengers และเรื่องอื่น ๆ ในซีรีส์
> 
> บางครั้งที่ดูหนัง ก็เกิดได้ไอเดีย เป็น fic สั้น ๆ หรือ drabble อยู่บ้าง
> 
> หากเขียนทั้งหมดแล้วเอามาลงเป็นเรื่องสั้นทีละเรื่อง ก็จะเกะกะและยาวเกินไป
> 
> จึงเปิดเรื่องยาว แล้วใส่ fic สั้น ๆ เหล่านั้นเป็นตอน ๆ แทน
> 
> ดังนั้นจึงมีหลากหลายคู่ หลากหลายเหตุการณ์ หลากหลาย Theme ต่างกรรมต่างวาระ

ตอนที่พูดประโยคนั้นออกมา บัคกี้ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย

 

บัคกี้ชอบสตีฟ นั่นเป็นความจริงอย่างไม่ต้องสงสัย อาจไม่ลึกล้ำอย่างพี่น้อง แต่อย่างน้อยก็อย่างเพื่อน หรืออาจจะมากกว่า ถ้าเป็นหมา สตีฟก็เป็นลูกหมา เห่าแย๊ก ๆ หาเรื่องใส่ตัวทั้งที่ตัวกระเปี๊ยก กระเปี๊ยกเท่าลูกหมานั่นแหละ และแน่นอน เขาคือจ่าฝูง คือผู้ที่ส่ายหัวแต่สุดท้ายก็ออกหน้าปกป้อง คาบอาหารมาให้ เลียหัวเลียหูจนกลิ้งโคโล่ นั่นทำให้บัคกี้ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลยตอนที่ชักชวนให้สตีฟออกจากบ้านที่ว่างเปล่าแล้วในตอนนี้ มาอยู่ด้วยกันกับเขาแลกกับการขัดรองเท้า

 

และนั่นทำให้สตีฟเม้มปาก

 

เอาละ ถ้าจะพูดกันตามจริง ตอนที่พูดประโยคนั้นออกมา บัคกี้ก็ไม่เชิง ‘ไม่ได้คิดอะไรเลย’ พูดให้ถูกต้องคือ เขากำลังคิด คิดเหมือนที่สตีฟก็คงจะคิด สตีฟเป็นลูกหมาเทสโทสเตอโรนสูง ดังนั้นการเย้าแหย่สตีฟจึงเป็นความรื่นเริงบันเทิงใจเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ อันขาดไม่ได้สำหรับบัคกี้ แน่นอนทั้งสตีฟและบัคกี้ต่างก็รู้ดีว่าบัคกี้ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะให้สตีฟขัดรองเท้าให้จริง ๆ เท่า ๆ กับที่รู้ว่าสตีฟไม่มีทางรับข้อเสนอให้ย้ายมาอยู่ด้วยกัน แต่บัคกี้ก็พูดสิ่งที่สตีฟรู้ว่าบัคกี้จะพูด ไม่มีอะไรจะสนุกสนานไปกว่าการทำให้ลูกหมารู้ตัวว่าตัวเองอยู่ลำดับไหนในฝูง

 

สตีฟอาจจะรู้สึก เหมือนที่บัคกี้รู้สึก บัคกี้เอื้ออารีต่อสตีฟที่สุด เท่า ๆ กับที่โหดร้ายที่สุด

 

สตีฟไม่ได้ตอบโต้ เขาเพียงแต่เม้มปาก ใบหน้าแดงเรื่อเหมือนที่เคยเป็น บัคกี้ชอบสีหน้าของสตีฟในเวลาแบบนี้ มันยากที่จะเดาว่าสตีฟกำลังรู้สึกอย่างไร อาจเป็นความเจ็บใจ อึดอัดใจ อาจจะอยากผรุสวาท อยากกระโจนเข้าทำร้ายร่างกาย บัคกี้เดาไม่ได้เพราะเขาเคยแต่เป็นผู้กระทำ สำหรับบัคกี้ สตีฟเป็นผู้ถูกกระทำที่เงียบงัน ไม่แม้แต่จะขยับนิ้วรวบเป็นกำปั้น สตีฟอาจไม่เคยยั้งคิด ไม่เคยติดเบรก เวลามีคนเหยียดหยามเขาแบบเดียวกับที่บัคกี้เหยียดหยาม เหยียดหยามเรื่องเขาตัวเล็ก เหยียดหยามเรื่องเขาไม่เจียมตัว เหยียดหยามเรื่องเขาอ่อนแอหรือไม่เท่าเทียม

 

แต่บัคกี้เป็นกรณีพิเศษเสมอ

 

และนั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่เข่าของบัคกี้แทบไม่สามารถรั้งให้ร่างของเขายืนคงอยู่ได้จนลูกบิดประตูถูกล็อก บางทีสตีฟอาจจะยังลงไปไม่ถึงบันไดขั้นสุดท้ายด้วยซ้ำตอนที่บัคกี้กระแทกตัวลงคุกเข่ากับผืนพรมหน้าประตูแล้วใช้มือสั่นเทาลนลานปลดพันธนาการร้อนรุ่ม สีหน้าอึดอัดคับข้องของสตีฟที่ปรากฏขึ้นเพียงแวบเดียว ชัดเจนเพียงพอที่จะประทับติดบนเปลือกตาของบัคกี้ยามเขากดมันลง แนวฟันขบลงบนเสื้อ ทั้งเพื่อดึงรั้งชายตะเข็บของมันขึ้นมา และเพื่อข่มกลั้นความรุนแรงของลาวาเหลวที่หลอมไหลอยู่ในช่องท้อง รอยเม้มที่ริมฝีปากอาจคลี่คลายไปในชั่วระยะเวลาอันรวดเร็ว แต่สีแดงระเรื่อที่ซับบนใบหน้ายังคงค้างอยู่ เช่นเดียวกับแววตาภายใต้หัวคิ้วที่กดข่มลง สตีฟไม่เคยปิดบังสีหน้ายามเจ็บปวดน้อยใจได้พ้นจากสายตาบัคกี้แม้ว่าจะพยายาม เสียงหัวใจกระแทกช่องอกดังระรัวเมื่อเขาเร่งร้อนเคลื่อนไหว เหงื่อเม็ดเล็ก ๆ ผุดซ่านขึ้นที่ข้างขมับ บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงสิ่งเหล่านั้น แต่เขาไม่สามารถแยกแยะมันออกจากภาพที่ปรากฏอยู่เบื้องหลังเปลือกตาได้เลย

 

สำหรับสตีฟ บัคกี้เป็นกรณีพิเศษเสมอ...ในหัวของบัคกี้ฟุ้งด้วยความรู้สึก มิใช่ถ้อยคำ...บัคกี้เป็นคนเดียวที่สตีฟยอมให้รู้จักตัวเขา เข้มแข็ง มุ่งมั่น ทว่าก็อ่อนแอ ท้อถอย...มืออันสั่นเทาของบัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงของเหลวที่เปียกหยด เขาครึมครางในลำคอ เปลือกตาถูกข่มจนปวดหนึบ...บัคกี้เป็นคนเดียวที่สตีฟยอมรับมือที่ยื่นมาหา บัคกี้เป็นคนเดียวที่สตีฟยินยอมรับฟังทุกถ้อยทุกคำ เป็นคนเดียวที่สตีฟจะยอมให้กระทำทุกอย่างโดยปราศจากข้อแม้

 

เพียงคนเดียว

 

หูอันอื้ออึงของบัคกี้ได้ยินเสียงคำราม กรามกัดกรอด สตีฟเบื้องหลังเปลือกตากำลังทำสีหน้าอึดอัดคับข้องแบบเดียวกับที่เขาเห็นเมื่อครู่ ใบหน้าแดงจัด ริมฝีปากเม้มเนิ่นนาน กว่าจะยอมเผยอออก คิ้วยังขมวดและดวงตาก็ยังเต็มไปด้วยริ้วรอยลำบากใจ หากมิได้ปฏิเสธ เหมือนที่ไม่เคยปฏิเสธ เมื่อก้มใบหน้าต่ำลง ดวงตาของสตีฟยังคงจ้องมองบัคกี้ เช่นเดียวกับที่บัคกี้ก็กำลังจ้องมองสตีฟกับข้อตกลงของพวกเขา

 

กลิ่นอบอวลของหนังฟุ้งกระจาย ผสานกับกลิ่นเหงื่อและกลิ่นคาวความใคร่ บัคกี้สูดลมหายใจลอดผ่านแนวฟัน เขากดขยี้ปลายรองเท้าคอมแบทคู่หนาหนักลงกับผืนพรม ที่ซึ่งสตีฟกำลังขดตัวอยู่โดยมิได้ยินยอมพร้อมใจและปราศจากความหฤหรรษ์ บัคกี้ไม่ควรรู้สึก หากเขาก็รู้สึก ปลายลิ้นเปียกชื้นตวัดเลียลากตามตะเข็บรองเท้าเลอะโคลน ชำระล้างมันจนสะอาดขึ้นเงาเป็นมันขลับ ใบหน้าของสตีฟเอียงเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้รับกับส้นรองเท้าที่ยกขึ้น ดวงตายังทอดมองมาที่เขา ดวงตายังคงเต็มไปด้วยความเจ็บปวดคับข้อง

 

แต่ช่วยไม่ได้ เพราะบัคกี้เป็น ‘กรณีพิเศษ’

 

ใบหน้าของบัคกี้สะบัดแหงนเงยไปด้านหลัง เส้นผมที่ข้างขมับเปียกลู่ด้วยเม็ดเหงื่อ เสียงครางปนสำลักครืดเครืออยู่ในลำคอ เส้นเลือดบนท่อนแขนสั่นสะท้านปรากฏริ้วรอยเด่นชัด เช่นเดียวกับใบหน้าของสตีฟในจินตนาการ ริมฝีปากระเรื่อหยาดเยิ้มด้วยน้ำลายกลับข่มเม้มอีกครั้ง บัคกี้ถ่มชายเสื้อออกพ้นริมฝีปาก ตัวเขาในจินตนาการก้มลง ต่ำใต้ เพียงพอที่จะสัมผัสถึงรสชาติของคราบโคลนได้ที่ปลายลิ้น

 

ลมหายใจแผ่วจาง บัคกี้ยังคงนั่งอยู่บนผืนพรม ยืดขา จุดบุหรี่สูบ เขาพ่นควันสีขาวไปบนบรรยากาศสีทองปนแสดของยามเย็น มันล่องลอยรวมกลุ่มไม่เป็นรูปเป็นร่าง บัคกี้ไถรองเท้ากับใยผ้าเปียกชื้นโดยไม่พิถีพิถันและไม่เพื่อจุดประสงค์ใดทั้งสิ้น คราบโคลนยังคงเปรอะเปื้อนอยู่บนนั้นเหมือนที่มันเป็น และบัคกี้กำลังเชื่อ เหมือนที่สตีฟเองก็คงจะเชื่อ ว่าทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่กระทำลงไปนั้น บัคกี้ไม่ได้กำลังคิดอะไรเลย


	2. untitled #2 [Bucky x Steve]

“นั่นไม่ใช่เขาสักหน่อย”

สตีฟ โรเจอร์สเกือบสะดุ้ง ดินสอในมือไถลไปบนแผ่นกระดาษที่มันกำลังจรดอยู่เมื่อครู่ โชคดีที่เส้นกราไฟต์ที่เกิดขึ้นโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจนั้นหลุดออกไปจากกรอบภาพร่าง สิ่งที่โรเจอร์สวาดเอาไว้จนถึงเมื่อครู่จึงไม่ถึงกับเสียหาย

“โอ้ ขอโทษ” แซม วิลสัน พูดออกมาโดยอัตโนมัติเมื่อเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายตกใจ

สตีฟเงยหน้าขึ้น เอี้ยวตัวหน่อยหนึ่งเพื่อมองแซมที่กำลังมองข้ามไหล่ของเขาอยู่ด้านหลังโซฟา “ไม่เป็นไร” เขาพึมพำตอบรับโดยอัตโนมัติเช่นกัน

“นั่นคุณกำลังวาดรูปเขาอยู่หรือ?” เมื่อเห็นว่าการทำลายสมาธิกัปตันอเมริกาไม่ทำให้เขาถูกชกกระเด็นไปดาวอังคาร แซมก็เดินอ้อมหลังมานั่งที่โซฟาตัวข้าง ๆ “ผมไม่ยักรู้ว่าคุณวาดภาพเหมือนเก่ง”

“ไม่เก่งหรอก ปกติแล้วผมชอบวาดภาพวิวทิวทัศน์” สตีฟยิ้มฝืด “ทิวทัศน์ของเมืองก็ดี แต่มันซับซ้อนเกินไป ผมชอบภาพธรรมชาติมากกว่า”

“แต่ฝีมือวาดภาพคนของคุณก็ดีมากเลยนะ” แซมว่า เขาชะโงกเล็กน้อยเพื่อมองดูภาพในมือของสตีฟให้ถนัด ฝ่ายนั้นไม่ได้ขัดขืน เขาขยับมุมภาพเสียใหม่เพื่อให้แซมได้เห็นภาพจากมุมที่ควรมอง “ถ้าผมไม่เคยเห็นหมอนั่นตัวเป็น ๆ มาก่อน หรือได้เห็นแต่รูปถ่ายละก็ ผมต้องคิดว่าภาพนี้เหมือนมากแน่ ๆ เชียว”

“แล้วผมวาดไม่เหมือนหรือ?” สตีฟถามอย่างสงสัย เขาอาจไม่ใช่จิตรกรมืออาชีพที่สามารถกำหนดจุดเด่นของคนที่เห็น และวาดภาพออกมาได้เหมือนคน ๆ นั้นแม้จะเป็นภาพร่าง แต่เขาก็ค่อนข้างจะมั่นใจในภาพวาดภาพนี้มากอยู่ เพราะคนในภาพเป็นคนที่คลุกคลีกับเขามาชั่วชีวิต

บัคกี้

อาจมีบางอย่างเปลี่ยนไป บัคกี้ดูผอมลง ในขณะเดียวกันกับที่กำยำขึ้น...พูดให้ถูกกว่านั้นเหมือนความเปล่งปลั่งและเลือดเนื้อของเขาถูกขูดออกไปจนเหมือนจะเหลือแต่เซลล์กล้ามเนื้อแห้งผากที่ถูกกระตุ้นจนขยายขนาด ดวงตาลึกและใบหน้าไร้ความรู้สึก...ผมยาวกระเซอะกระเซิง แม้แต่คิ้วก็ยังดูยุ่งเหยิง ทั้งหมดนั่นอาจทำลายบางสิ่งของบัคกี้ที่เขาเคยเห็นจนคุ้นตาไป แต่สตีฟไม่คิดว่ามันถึงกับทำให้บัคกี้เปลี่ยนแปลง บัคกี้ยังคงเป็นบัคกี้เสมอ

“จะพูดยังไงดีล่ะ” แซม วิลสันยกมือข้างหนึ่งขึ้นลูบคาง ทำท่าครุ่นคิดแบบผู้ทรงภูมิ “ถ้าพิจารณาแค่เชิงกายภาพ มันก็เหมือนดี แต่ผมคิดว่าบรรยากาศโดยรวมมันไม่ใช่หมอนั่นนะ”

“อะไรนะ?” สตีฟไม่เข้าใจนัก

“อธิบายลำบากจังน้า เอาเป็นว่า หมอนั่นตัวเป็น ๆ น่ะ มีบรรยากาศที่เย็นชาแล้วก็น่ากลัวกว่านี้เยอะ เหมือนพอเห็นแล้วก็สามารถมั่นใจได้ว่ามันจะต้องเป็นวายร้ายแน่ ๆ กระโจนหนีได้เลย ตัวใครตัวมัน” แซมอธิบาย “แต่ภาพนี้ของคุณมันดูมีชีวิตชีวามากกว่านั้น”

สตีฟขมวดคิ้ว แต่ก็ขยับมุมปากยกยิ้ม เขาหลุบตาลงมองภาพวาดในมือ บางทีอาจจะจริงอย่างที่แซมพูด เขาคิดว่าเขารู้จักบัคกี้ดี มองเห็นบัคกี้มานาน และคงจะไม่มีใครในโลกที่มองเห็นภาพบัคกี้ได้ชัดเจนกว่าที่เขาเห็นอีกแล้ว แต่ในความเป็นจริง ทุกอย่างได้เปลี่ยนแปลงไปแล้ว เวลา สถานการณ์ และแม้แต่ข้างที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างเดิน ภาพของบัคกี้ที่เขาคิดว่าเขาเห็นชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าใครทั้งหมดกลายมาเป็นหมอกควันที่ทำให้เขามองไม่เห็นบัคกี้ตัวจริงที่อยู่ตรงหน้าในขณะนี้ บัคกี้ที่เปลี่ยนแปลงไปแล้ว

บางที เมื่อพบกันอีกครั้ง สตีฟอาจจะต้องตั้งใจเพ่งมองบัคกี้คนปัจจุบันด้วยภาพจริงที่ปรากฏอยู่ตรงหน้า ไม่ใช่ภาพเงาของบัคกี้คนเดิมที่ซ้อนทับอยู่เลือนรางในกระแสความทรงจำนั้น และถ้าบัคกี้คนที่เขาเห็น เป็นคนเดียวกันกับที่แซมเพิ่งอธิบายให้เขาฟังเมื่อครู่ บางทีอาจถึงเวลาที่เขาต้องตัดสินใจ

สตีฟจ้องมองภาพของบัคกี้ที่เขาเพิ่งร่างเสร็จด้วยสายตาเว้าวอน เขารู้ตัวดีว่า เขาไม่ต้องการพบบัคกี้ที่แตกต่างไปจากบัคกี้ที่อยู่ในภาพนี้เลย


	3. SUMMER [Rumlow x Bucky] - From Marvel Weekly Project

สำหรับบร็อค รัมโลว์ การยืนมองวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ กลับเข้าสู่ภาวะ hypothermia อีกครั้งหลังสิ้นสุดภารกิจ ไม่ต่างอะไรกับการเป็นพยานในพิธีกรรมต้องห้ามอันศักดิ์สิทธิ์

สติสัมปชัญญะสุดท้ายของวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ จะถูกช่วงชิงไปหลังจากที่เขาอาบน้ำชำระล้างร่างกาย และวางตัวเองลงบนเตียงปรับอุณหภูมิเรียบร้อยแล้ว...กระบวนการล้างสมองดำเนิน ไปอย่างนุ่มนวลผ่านทางเข็มน้ำเกลือเย็นจัดซึ่งแทงผ่านเข้าทางหลอดเลือดดำที่ โคนขาหนีบโดยนักวิทยาศาสตร์และทีมแพทย์ผู้อยู่ในเครื่องแต่งกายสีขาวล้วน ปกปิดมิดชิดมองไม่เห็นแม้แต่หน้าตา...รัมโลว์ไม่รู้ว่ามีตัวยาอะไรบ้างที่ ผสมอยู่ในถุงน้ำเกลือซึ่งถูกปล่อยโฟลว์เข้าไปในร่างกายที่นอนนิ่งไม่ขัดขืน เขารู้เพียงว่า การล้างสมองด้วยวิธีนี้เป็นไปอย่างละมุนละม่อมและมีประสิทธิภาพมากกว่าการ ใช้เครื่องช็อคด้วยไฟฟ้า และด้วยเหตุนี้ วินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ จะไม่รู้สึกเจ็บปวดเลย

หนึ่งหรือสองนาทีที่ร่างกายบนเตียงปรับอุณหภูมิจะสั่นสะท้านราวกับกล้าม เนื้อทุกมัดถูกเขย่า แต่เพียงครู่เดียว ก่อนที่ water circulating cooling blanket จะห่อหุ้มมิดตัวด้วยซ้ำ ทุกอย่างก็จะกลับเข้าสู่ภาวะปกติ แล้วหลังจากนั้น สัญญาณชีพของวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ จะค่อย ๆ ช้าลง ช้าลง จนในที่สุดกล้ามเนื้อหัวใจก็หยุดทำงาน เหลือเพียงคลื่นสัญญาณจากสมองเท่านั้นที่ยังคงกระตุกเบา ๆ นาน ๆ ครั้ง เพื่อบอกว่า ภายใต้เหมันต์อันเยือกเย็นอันเป็นคุกจำขังร่างกายนั้น จินตภาพเจือจางยังคงแล่นไปช้า ๆ บนเซลล์ประสาทที่ถูกซุกซ่อนอยู่ใต้โพรงกระโหลก ซึ่ง บร็อค รัมโลว์ ไม่อาจจินตนาการได้ว่า ในความฝันของผู้ที่สูญเสียทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างไปจนสิ้นแม้แต่ตัวตนของตัวเอง จะมีภาพอะไรฉายให้เห็น

บร็อค รัมโลว์ จ้องมองวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ เป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนที่นักวิทยาศาสตร์เหล่านั้นจะส่งร่างที่ถูกห่อหุ้มจน มิดชิดด้วย cold air mattress อีกชั้นนั้นเข้าไปในเครื่องปรับอุณหภูมิที่ลดต่ำกว่าลบสิบเอ็ดดีกรีเซนติเก รต ใบหน้าของเขาถูกครอบคลุมด้วยสีเทาอันเป็นสีของคนตาย แต่บร็อค รัมโลว์รู้ดีว่าวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ไม่ได้ตาย เขาเพียงแต่หลับไปในอ้อมกอดแห่งเหมันต์ เพียงเพื่อที่จะตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ในฐานะเครื่องจักรสังหารอันว่างเปล่าเช่นเดียวกับที่เคยเป็น

และทันทีที่การปิดผนึกจบสิ้นลง บร็อค รัมโลว์ก็เริ่มต้นนับถอยหลัง รอคอยวันเวลาที่เครื่องปรับอุณหภูมิจะถูกเปิดออกอีกครั้ง เขารู้ตัวว่าการรอคอยนี้อาจกินเวลาชั่วชีวิต แต่เขาก็ยังรู้สึกตื่นเต้นและมีความหวัง เหมือนเด็กที่มองเห็นแสงสีทองของวันฉายอยู่เบื้องหลังเปลือกตาในช่วงเวลาที่ หิมะแรกเพิ่งเริ่มตกลงมา บร็อค รัมโลว์ได้แต่หวังว่า ฤดูร้อนครั้งหน้า จะมาถึงในไม่ช้าและอยู่กับเขายาวนานขึ้นอีกสักนิด


	4. PARTY [Rumlow x Bucky] - From Marvel Weekly Project

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่รู้จริง ๆ ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ตอนที่พวกทหารหนุ่ม ๆ ของไฮดราทั้งฝูงบุกเข้ามาในห้อง ผลักพวกนักวิทยาศาสตร์ออกไป แล้วเข้ามารุมล้อม รุนหลัง ฉุดไม้ฉุดมือเขา พร้อมกับส่งเสียงเจี๊ยวจ๊าวเซ็งแซ่ฟังไม่ได้ศัพท์

"นี่เป็นธรรมเนียมปาร์ตี้รับน้องของเรา" ใครคนหนึ่งบอกเขา "และถึงนายจะเป็นวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะได้รับสิทธิพิเศษให้ยกเว้นได้นะ"

อันที่จริงด้วยความสามารถของวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ เขาสามารถทำลายสภาวการณ์เช่นนี้ได้ด้วยการสะบัดแขนเบา ๆ เพียงข้างเดียว แต่กลิ่นจาง ๆ ของเบียร์ เสียงหัวเราะ และสัมผัสอบอุ่นของเลือดเนื้อที่ฉุดรั้งแขนกลอันสังเคราะห์จากโลหะผสม มีแรงดึงดูดมากพอที่จะทำให้เขายอมปล่อยให้พวกนั้นทั้งลากทั้งดึงตัวเขาออกไปเสียจากห้อง ทิ้งนักวิทยาศาสตร์ที่ละล้าละลังร้องห้ามอย่างไร้ผลไว้เบื้องหลัง

คลื่นเสียงโห่ฮาดังขึ้นกระแทกหน้าทันทีที่ประตูซึ่งอยู่เบื้องหลังทางเดินแคบยาวและมืดมิดถูกเปิดออก แสงไฟหลากสีจากคริสตัลบอลล์จับบนชิ้นส่วนโลหะที่ประกอบขึ้นเป็นแขนของเขาเป็นประกายสีรุ้ง เสียงดนตรี เสียงสนทนาพูดคุย เสียงหัวเราะ เสียงกระทบกันของภาชนะ ผสมผสานกับเสียงตบมือกระทืบโต๊ะ เหล่าทหารของไฮดราในชุดเครื่องแบบครึ่งท่อนรุมล้อมกันเข้ามา กดเขาให้ทรุดตัวลงนั่ง ตบหลังตบไหล่ ทักทายเขาราวกับรู้จักมักคุ้นกันมาแสนนาน

แก้วเครื่องดื่มใบใหญ่ถูกส่งจากมือต่อมือมาถึง น้ำหนักของมันทำให้การวางกลายเป็นกึ่งเกือบกระแทก ของเหลวสีอำพันทองกระฉอกล้นกลั่นออกมาเป็นฟองสีขาว วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์กระพริบตาปริบเมื่อนายทหารหนุ่ม ๆ เหล่านั้นคะยั้นคะยอให้เขายกแก้วขึ้นแล้วดื่มมัน

กลิ่นหอมเจือจางของไม้เปียกชื้น กลิ่นเนื้อกลิ่นตัว กลิ่นเหงื่อไคลและอาฟเตอร์เชฟ น้ำหอมราคาถูกและกลิ่นหนังฟอกจากเครื่องแบบ วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ใช้มือขวาข้างที่ไม่ถนัดจับยกภาชนะที่ทำจากแก้วขึ้น สัมผัสเย็นชื่นเปียกชื้นจากไอน้ำที่กลั่นหยดเรียกร้องให้เขากระดกมันรวดเดียวคว่ำแก้ว เสียงเฮฮาดังขึ้นรอบวงอีกครั้ง ก่อนที่เครื่องดื่มจะถูกส่งมาอีกแก้ว และอีกแก้ว

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ดื่มมัน ด้วยความรู้สึกเหมือนกำลังดื่มด่ำความทรงจำที่สาบสูญ

\---------------------------------------

กว่าจะรู้ตัว แก้วเครื่องดื่มทุกแก้วก็เหลือแต่ความว่างเปล่า วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์กระพริบตาปริบเมื่อพบว่า เพื่อนทหารที่รายล้อมอยู่โดยรอบเมื่อครู่ต่างฟุบหน้าลงกับโต๊ะ เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ดังแทรกขึ้นท่ามกลางอึกทึกของเสียงเพลงและเสียงสนทนาจอแจ มันทำให้เขาเงยหน้าขึ้นแล้วเหลียวมองข้ามไหล่ไปข้างหลัง

"พวกมันมอมเหล้านายหรือ?" ชายที่ยืนอยู่ด้านหลังถามออกมา

"พวกเขาบอกว่า ถ้าใครสามารถทำให้วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์เมา ก็อุ้มเอาไปได้" วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ตอบ

เสียงหัวเราะดังขึ้นกว่าเดิม ร่างไร้สติของใครคนหนึ่งถูกเขี่ยออกไปให้พ้นเก้าอี้ หล่นตุ้บลงไปกองอยู่ที่พื้น เท้าในท้อปบู้ตครึ่งแข้งก้าวข้ามมา และนั่งลงแทนที่พร้อมกับยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ ๆ

"พวกนั้นมันโง่ เหล้าทำให้นายเมาไม่ได้หรอก"

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ทำได้เพียงกระพริบตาเมื่อใบหน้านั้นขยับเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้นอีก ใกล้ขึ้น จนได้กลิ่นบุหรี่คาเมลที่ติดเสื้อ ใกล้ขึ้น จนได้กลิ่นเบียร์จากลมหายใจ ใกล้ จนต้องปิดเปลือกตาลงเพราะปวดหัวคิ้วจากการโฟกัสภาพเบื้องหน้า สิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาเห็น คือเสี้ยวใบหน้าที่กว่าครึ่งถูกบดบังอยู่ใต้เงา มีเพียงสันจมูกโด่ง โหนกแก้ม กรอบเส้นผมสีเข้ม และมุมปากที่ขยับยกยิ้ม

ริมฝีปากนั้นออกกระด้าง แต่รสสัมผัสของมันกลับนุ่มนวล

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ทุ่มเทประสาทสัมผัสทั้งหมดจดจ่ออยู่กับปลายลิ้นที่แลบเลียและสอดแทรกเข้ามา มันเปียก ร้อน ดื่มด่ำ และดูดกลืน วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์พยายามหายใจเพื่อป้องกันภาวะ hypoxia ทว่าเขากลับได้เพียงลมหายใจตื้น ๆ สั้น ๆ ถี่รัวเหมือนสะอื้น เช่นเดียวกับชีพจรที่เต้นตุบอยู่ใต้ผิวหนัง

มันคือภาวะ endorphin rush และวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์กำลังเมามาย

"ใช่" เขากระซิบ เมื่อริมฝีปากถูกปล่อยให้เป็นอิสระ "ถูกแล้ว คุณอุ้มวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไปได้"

รอยยิ้มปรากฏขึ้นแวบเดียว ก่อนที่ตัวเขาจะถูกตวัดขึ้นพาดบ่า เส้นผมถูกสะบัดลงปรกหน้าปรกตา เบื้องหน้าคือแผ่นหลังในเสื้อยืดสีดำซึ่งชื้นน้อย ๆ ด้วยเหงื่อ เสียงจอแจที่เงียบลงเมื่อครู่ดังขึ้นมาใหม่ แต่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่สนใจ เขาเพียงเกลือกใบหน้าลงกับแผ่นหลังเพื่อไล่เส้นผมที่ปรกแก้มจนรู้สึกจั๊กจี้ให้พ้นทาง นึกสงสัยว่าหลังจากนี้ธรรมเนียมของปาร์ตี้รับน้องใหม่จะเป็นอย่างไรต่อไป


	5. INTIMATE [Paul Bettany x RDJ] - From Marvel Weekly Project

"เฮ้ย จาร์วิส"

พอล เบททานีเพิ่งนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้และก้มลงผูกเชือกรองเท้า ตอนที่รองเท้าหนังสีดำเป็นมันปลาบคู่หนึ่งมาหยุดอยู่ตรงหน้าเขา พอลเงยหน้าขึ้นและเลิกคิ้วเมื่อเห็นผู้ชายไซส์มินิที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้ากอดอกจ้องมองเขาผ่านแว่นตาด้วยท่าทางเอาเรื่อง

"ฉันเรียกตั้งนานทำไมไม่ขานหา?" โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ถามเสียงดุ ๆ

พอล เบททานีอึ้งไปสองวิ ก่อนจะนึกขึ้นได้ว่าชื่อของปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่เขาพากย์เสียงให้ในหนังเรื่องไอรอนแมนคือจาร์วิส

"ผมลืม" เขาตอบ

"ลืมชื่อตัวเองได้ยังไง?" อีกฝ่ายยังไม่เลิกทำหน้ายักษ์

"ตอนเป็นจาร์วิส ผมแค่รับบทแล้วเดินเข้าไปในห้องอัดเสียง อ่านม้วนเดียวจบแล้วรับเงิน ไม่มีเพื่อนร่วมแสดง ไม่มีใครเรียกชื่อ เลยจำไม่ค่อยได้ว่าบทที่กำลังพากย์ชื่ออะไร" เขาให้คำตอบ "แล้วทำไมคุณไม่เรียกชื่อจริงผมล่ะ?"

"ฉันลืม" โรเบิร์ตขโมยคำตอบของเขาหน้าตาเฉย

"พอล เบททานี" เขาพูด ก้มลงผูกเชือกรองเท้าต่อให้เสร็จ

"จำยาก" โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ทำหน้าเบี้ยว

พอลไม่ยักเข้าใจว่า คำว่าพอลจำยากกว่าคำว่าจาร์วิสได้ยังไง

"จะชื่ออะไรก็ช่าง" โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ปัดส่ง ๆ อย่างไร้ความรับผิดชอบ "ต่อไปนี้นายต้องมาเป็นคู่หูฉัน"

พอลเลิกคิ้ว "หา?"

"ก็สมัยนี้ฉายเดี่ยวมันดังสู้ฉายคู่ไม่ได้ใช่ไหมเล่า?" โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ ทำหน้าเหมือนกำลังใช้ความอดทนม๊ากมากในการอธิบายให้เข้าเข้าใจ "เหมือนคู่ธอร์กับโลกิไง ฉายเดี่ยวไม่ดังหรอก ต้องออกมาเป็นแพ็คคู่ แค่ยืนใกล้ ๆ กันหน่อย กระซิบกระซาบมุ้งมิ้งกันนิด เรตติ้งก็พุ่งเอาพุ่งเอา เคยเข้าทัมเบลอบ้างไหมเราน่ะ?"

พอล เบททานีส่ายหน้า

"ต้องหัดหาความรู้รอบตัวบ้างนะ" อีกฝ่ายว่า "เพราะงี้แหละ ถ้าอยากจะดังเลยต้องหาคู่ อันที่จริงเมื่อก่อนฉันก็มีแล้วละนะ กัปตันอเมริกาไง แต่แย่เป็นบ้าพอภาคสองออกมาก็โดนบัคกี้แย่งไป ฉันเลยต้องหาคู่หูใหม่"

"บรูซ แบนเนอร์ไง ผมเห็นคุณคุยกับเขารู้เรื่องอยู่คนเดียว" พอลหมายถึงในอเวนเจอร์ส...น่าอายหน่อย ๆ ที่เขาเพิ่งจะได้ดูตอนได้รับทาบทามมาเล่นเป็นวิชั่น ทั้ง ๆ ที่ตัวเองก็มีชื่อในเครดิตหนังมาร์เวลอยู่แล้วตั้งสามเรื่อง...เพราะงั้นเขาจะไม่กระโตกกระตากให้โรเบิร์ตรู้หรอก

"ฮัลค์ไม่ได้หรอก ยักษ์เขียวมันไม่หล่อ" โรเบิร์ตโบกมือ "มันไม่ใช่ว่าเป็นใครก็ได้นะ มันต้องหน้าตาดีระดับนึง เหมือนฉันนี่ไง"

พอลมองหน้าหนวดของโรเบิร์ต ไม่พูดอะไรซักคำ

"อย่างน้อยเราก็เคยเป็นพ่อบ้านกับนายท่านกันมา มันต้องช่วยกันหาบช่วยกันคอนโอเคนะ ต่อไปนี้นายมาเป็นคู่หูฉัน แล้วเราต้องช่วยกันกระชากเรตติ้งให้มันเบิกบาน"

พอลไม่เข้าใจเท่าไหร่ว่าทำไมดาราแพ็คคู่ถึงได้ดัง แต่เมื่อทบทวนคำพูดของอีกฝ่ายแล้ว การยืนใกล้ ๆ และกระซิบกระซาบมุ้งมิ้งกับโรเบิร์ตก็ดูเป็นอะไรที่น่าสนใจดีอยู่ ดังนั้นสิ่งที่เขาทำจึงเป็นการยิ้มและยื่นมือออกไปจับกับมือของโรเบิร์ตที่ยื่นมารออยู่แล้ว

ว่าแต่ว่า การที่เขาถูกเลือกมาเป็นคู่หูของโรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ แปลว่าอีกฝ่ายเห็นว่าเขา 'หน้าตาดีระดับหนึ่ง' อย่างนั้นใช่หรือเปล่านะ?


	6. SKY [Sam Wilson x Riley] - From Marvel Weekly Project

ใครบางคนกล่าวว่า เด็กทุกคนมีสายรุ้งนับหมื่นนับพันสายทอดอยู่บนฟากฟ้าแห่งจินตนาการ มันจะค่อย ๆ ลดลงเมื่อเด็กคนนั้นเติบโต สุดท้าย หากโชคดี มันจะยังหลงเหลืออยู่เพียงพอที่จะเป็นหนทางสำหรับเดินไปข้างหน้า แต่หากโชคร้าย สายรุ้งเส้นสุดท้ายจางหายไปก่อนที่จะเดินไปถึงจุดมุ่งหมาย เด็กคนนั้นจะหล่นลงกลางฟ้า สู่หุบเหวมืดลึกที่เขาและเธอต้องอยู่ในนั้นไปจนวันตาย

ทว่าสำหรับแซม วิลสัน สายรุ้งของเขามีเพียงเส้นเดียวมาตั้งแต่ต้น

สายรุ้งที่ทอดทอไปสู่ท้องฟ้าสีคราม ณ อาณาจักรซึ่งมีเพียงบุรุษผู้มีปีกเท่านั้นจะเดินทางไปถึง

\-----------------------------

ในปีนั้น มีนักเรียนเตรียมทหารที่มีลำดับคะแนนสูงสุด สมัครเข้าทัพฟ้าถึงสองคน หนึ่งในนั้นคือแซม วิลสัน

ตามปกติ กองทัพอากาศมักไม่ใช่ตัวเลือกแรกสำหรับนักเรียนเตรียมทหาร ทั้งด้วยเหตุผลทางด้านการก้าวหน้า และภาพลักษณ์ของความเป็นวีรบุรุษ ดังนั้นเมื่อมีนักเรียนเตรียมทหารดีเด่นถึงสองคนสมัครเข้ากองทัพอากาศเป็นอันดับแรก กองทัพอากาศจึงยินดีเพียงพอที่จะอนุมัติให้นักเรียนเตรียมทหารดีเด่นทั้งสองเลือกเข้าหน่วยที่ตนเองพอใจ และเป็นที่น่าประหลาดใจอีกเช่นกันที่ทั้งสองเลือกเข้าหน่วยเดียวกันโดยมิได้นัดหมาย

ฟอลคอน ผู้ครอบครองปีกโลหะ

ด้วยความเหมาะสมในทุกด้าน นักเรียนเตรียมทหารทั้งสองจึงถูกจัดให้เป็นบัดดี้กันในทันที ทั้งคู่ต้องอยู่ห้องเดียวกัน กินนอนพร้อมกัน ฝึกเรียนยุทธวิธีและการบินเป็นคู่กัน เพื่อการปฏิบัติงานร่วมกันในวันข้างหน้า

แซม วิลสันเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวในวินาทีที่ไรลีย์มาหยุดยืนอยู่ตรงหน้า และแนะนำตัวในฐานะคู่ปฏิบัติการของเขาว่า ที่ผ่านมาเขามีปีกเพียงข้างเดียว และตั้งแต่นี้เป็นต้นไป เขาจะไม่สามารถโบยบินได้อีกเลยหากปราศจากปีกอีกข้างที่กำลังยิ้มให้เขาด้วยรอยยิ้มอันสดใสเหมือนสีครามของท้องฟ้าอยู่ในตอนนี้

\------------------------

ในค่ำคืนนั้น ท้องฟ้ามืดดำเหมือนถูกราดรดด้วยหมึก

ไม่มีอะไรสักอย่างที่ผิดปกติ ภารกิจพื้นฐาน ชุดบินอยู่ในสภาพสมบูรณ์เตรียมพร้อม และรสจูบของไรลีย์หอมหวานเหมือนที่มันเคยเป็น ไรลีย์สวมแว่นตาอินฟราเรดพลางหัวเราะคิกคักเมื่อเขาพูดถึงนัดหมายสำหรับอาหารค่ำในคืนถัดไป ทั้งคู่ฟังสัญญาณ ทิ้งตัวลงมาจากเครื่องบิน ไรลีย์กางปีกออกทันที แต่แซมทิ้งระยะเวลาเล็กน้อยเพื่อให้ร่างกายของเขาร่วงหล่นลงมาจากท้องฟ้าด้วยอัตราเร่ง สายลมพัดผ่านทุกซอกมุมของร่างกายเป็นแนวตั้งฉาก ปะทะใบหน้าจนเจ็บชา ความมืดมิดเบื้องล่างถูกแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดง ไรลีย์บินเฉียดผ่านหน้าเขาไป แซมหัวเราะเพราะรู้ว่านั่นเป็นคำเตือนให้เลิกเล่นแล้วปฏิบัติภารกิจเสียที

แซมรักช่วงเวลานี้ มันเป็นของเขา ทั้งท้องฟ้าและสายลม

ทั้งไรลีย์ที่บินอยู่เคียงข้างกัน

แซมยังดื้อรั้นพอที่จะทิ้งตัวดิ่งลงจากฟ้าต่อไปอีกสองสามวินาที แล้วในชั่วขณะก่อนที่เขาจะกางปีกแห่งเจ้าเวหาของเขาออก สายตาของเขาพลันตวัดแวบไปสู่แสงที่วูบขึ้นกระทันหันตรงหางตา...สัญชาตญาณทำให้เขารู้ทันทีว่ามันคืออะไร เขาอ้าปากร้องเตือนไรลีย์ แต่ไม่ก่อนที่ก้อนโลหะที่ร้อนราวกับไฟจะถูกดินปืนขับให้ระเบิดพุ่งเข้าหาเป้าหมายอย่างแม่นยำราวกับจับวาง เป้าหมายที่เมื่อครู่นี้ยังบินอยู่เคียงข้างเขา ยังส่งสัญญาณเตือนให้เขาหยุดเล่นแล้วรีบปฏิบัติภารกิจ

เป้าหมายที่เป็นเพื่อนของเขา เป็นคนรักของเขา

เป็นปีกอีกข้างหนึ่งของเขา เป็นสายลมของเขา

เป็นไรลีย์ของเขา

แซม วิลสันไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจำอะไรที่เกิดขึ้นในคืนนั้นได้อีกเลยนอกจากภาพของไรลีย์ที่หมุนคว้างและร่วงหล่นลงไปสู่ความมืดทึบของป่าลึกเบื้องหน้า เขาไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับภารกิจ ไม่รู้ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเอง สิ่งที่ค้างอยู่เหมือนความฝันในความทรงจำของเขาคือเสียงอ้าว ๆ ของหอบังคับการ หนามและกิ่งไม้ที่เกี่ยวเนื้อตัวและชุดบินของเขาจนปวดแสบไปทั้งตัว เสียงร้องแหบห้าวของตัวเองและเสียงปืน แซม วิลสันลืมตาตื่นขึ้นอีกครั้งในวันหนึ่ง วันซึ่งเงียบสงัดและมีเพียงเสียงลมหายใจของตัวเองเท่านั้นเป็นเพื่อน

แม้จะไม่มีใครบอก แต่แซมก็รู้ว่าไม่มีไรลีย์ของเขาอยู่ที่ไหนอีกแล้วในโลก

แซม วิลสันนอนอยู่บนเตียงในห้องสีขาวเพียงลำพัง เขามองออกไปนอกหน้าต่าง ท้องฟ้าสีครามยังคงกว้างใหญ่ดุจเดิม แต่แซมมองไม่เห็นสายรุ้งอีกต่อไป แม้ปีกของชุดรบจะอยู่ครบถ้วน แต่ปีกของแซมเองไม่มีอีกแล้ว ไม่มีอีกต่อไป

แซม วิลสันรู้สึกถึงรสเค็มของน้ำตาที่พาดผ่านใบหน้า ขณะจ้องมองท้องฟ้าด้วยสายตาที่ไม่เหมือนเดิมตลอดกาล


	7. EAT [Rumlow x Winter Soldier] - From Marvel Weekly Project

ในกระเป๋าของบร็อค รัมโลว์ มีชอกโกแลตบาร์แท่งหนึ่งติดเอาไว้เสมอ

 

ชอกโกแลตบาร์แท่งนั้นเป็นปริศนาจักรวาลสำหรับทีมสไตร์ค ทุกคนรู้ว่ารัมโลว์ไม่ชอบของหวาน เขาไม่เคยกินชอกโกแลตแท่งนั้น และไม่เคยหยิบยื่นให้ใครกินแทน ไม่ใช่ของที่ระลึกแทนตัวใครในเทศกาลใด เพราะเมื่อถึงวันที่มันหมดอายุ หรือเผลอตัวนั่งทับจนเละ รัมโลว์จะเอามันออกมาทิ้งและซื้อแท่งใหม่มาแทน สเป็คของชอกโกแลตก็ไม่แน่ชัด บางครั้งเป็นชอกโกแลตนมธรรมดา บางครั้งผสมถั่วกับอัลมอนด์ และอีกบางครั้งก็เป็นแบบผสมเหล้า

 

ไม่เคยมีใครรู้ว่า บร็อค รัมโลว์ พกชอกโกแลตติดตัวไว้ทำไม นอกจากตัวเขาเอง

 

รัมโลว์ลืมรายละเอียดส่วนใหญ่ไปเกือบหมดแล้ว เขาจำได้เพียงป่าดิบชื้นที่อุดมไปด้วยต้นไม้อวบน้ำ แมลงดูดเลือดที่ร้องหวี่ ๆ ระงมหู เพื่อนร่วมปฏิบัติการอีกห้าคนที่กระจายกันอยู่ตามจุดต่าง ๆ และวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ผู้มีท้องที่ร้องโครกครากอยู่ตลอดเวลา

 

รัมโลว์ในตอนนั้นรู้เพียงว่าซุปเปอร์โซลเยอร์มีความสามารถสูง และการที่เขาจะต้องการพลังงานในระดับที่สูงพอ ๆ กันเพื่อชดเชยความสามารถนั้นก็เป็นเรื่องสมเหตุสมผล ตามปกติการปฏิบัติงานของวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์จะกินเวลาไม่นาน แต่ครั้งนั้นดูเหมือนทุกอย่างจะผิดพลาดไปหมด ตั้งแต่เส้นทางการหลบหนีของเป้าหมาย ระยะเวลา และสภาพพื้นที่อันยากลำบากต่อการปฏิบัติภารกิจ

 

บร็อค รัมโลว์ไม่ได้ใส่ใจเสียงท้องร้องและท่าทางหงุดหงิดของวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์เลย จนกระทั่งวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ทิ้งปืนแล้วเดินลุยน้ำสวบ ๆ เข้าไปหาเป้าหมายที่นอนคว่ำหน้าอยู่ในน้ำแดงฉาน หยิบมีดสั้นสองคมออกมาจากซองตรงเข็มขัด แล้วก้มลงกรีดไหล่กระชากแขนศพหลุดออก รัมโลว์จำได้แค่ตัวเองหายใจเฮือกไปตันอยู่ตรงลิ้นปี่เมื่อสบตากับดวงตาอัน ว่างเปล่าปราศจากสามัญสำนึกของวินเทอร์ โซลเยอร์ที่ยกต้นแขนนั้นขึ้นมากัดแล้วฉีกกระชากเนื้อหลุดออกเคี้ยวเพื่อเติม เต็มพลังงานที่สูญเสียไป

 

เมื่อคิดถึงความเป็นไปได้ที่เป้าหมายจะมาถึงช้ากว่านั้น ในกระเป๋าของบร็อค รัมโลว์จึงมีชอกโกแลตบาร์ติดไว้แท่งหนึ่งนับแต่นั้นเป็นต้นมา


	8. HERO [Imply Bucky x Steve]

นายรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคำว่าวีรบุรุษบ้างนะ?

 

หนาวจนสั่นสะท้านภายใต้พายุฝนที่ตกกระหน่ำเกรี้ยวกราดเหมือนจะไม่มีวันพรุ่งนี้ ร้อนเหมือนถูกจับย่างสดบนตะแลงแกงไฟภายใต้อุณหภูมิร่างกายของตัวเองยามจับไข้ ดวงตาพร่ามัวแต่ก็ยังต้องเหนี่ยวไกยิงออกไป สองขาอ่อนล้าแต่ก็ยังต้องก้าวเดิน ไม่มีอะไรเหมือนอย่างที่จินตนาการไว้สักอย่าง ไม่มีธงชัย ไม่มีเกียรติยศ มีแต่เสียงรัวเป็นข้าวตอกแตกของปืนกลมือ เสียงตูมตามของระเบิด เสียงร้องและเสียงครวญคราง คนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างเราเมื่อวานนี้ ล้มตัวลงนอนภายใต้การโอบล้อมของถุงผ้าใบรูดซิปแน่นหนาในวันนี้ ลำกล้องร้อนผ่าวระเบิดกระสุนออกไปลูกแล้วลูกเล่า โดยที่เราแทบไม่มีโอกาสได้เห็นเลยว่าผู้ทอดตัวเป็นเหยื่อกระสุนของเราหน้าตาเป็นอย่างไร เช่นเดียวกับที่กระสุนที่ระเบิดใส่ร่างเพื่อนเรา ก็มาจากผู้ที่เราไม่เคยพบหน้าเช่นกัน

 

แล้วนายรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคำว่าวีรบุรุษบ้างนะ?

 

เดินทางไกลแสนไกลจากบ้านเกิดเมืองนอน นำมาไม่เพียงความฝันของตัวเอง แต่ยังมีความฝันของนายด้วย หลายครั้งหลายคราที่คิดว่าจะต้องกลับไปเล่าให้นายฟัง แต่อีกหลายครั้งหลายครายิ่งกว่าที่รู้สึกว่าดีแล้วที่นายไม่ได้รับรู้ หนูน้อยทิมมี่คงเลิกฝันหวานที่จะรีบโตขึ้นเป็นผู้ใหญ่เพื่อจะรับใช้ชาติ ถ้ามันได้เห็นเพื่อนของมันเน่าไปเรื่อย ๆ ต่อหน้าต่อตาเพราะแนวหน้าขาดแคลนเวชภัณฑ์ หลายต่อหลายครั้งที่เราต้องผูกแผลด้วยผ้าเปื้อนโคลนที่ถูกฉีกออกมาจากชุดของเรา ใช้ทั้งมือทั้งฟันกัดรั้งให้แน่นจนเนื้อตาย เพื่อที่จะได้ไม่ต้องตายเดี๋ยวนั้นจากการเสียเลือดจนหมดตัว แม้จุดหมายปลายทางจะยังคงเป็นความตายเช่นเดียวกันก็เถอะ

 

แล้วนายรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคำว่าวีรบุรุษบ้างนะ?

 

การยิงปืนใส่ข้าศึกฟังดูเป็นเรื่องง่าย แต่การฆ่าคนเป็นเรื่องยาก ในยามที่เรารุกเข้าถึงแนวป้องกันของข้าศึก และจ่อปืนติดกระโหลก ริ้วเลือดสีแดงขีดเล็ก ๆ ไหลลงจากบาดแผลที่เกิดจากแรงกระทบของดาบปลายปืน ใบหน้าขะมุกขะมอมของเราสะท้อนออกมาจากดวงตาของคนที่เรากำลังเล็งปืนเข้าใส่ ความสั่นสะท้านไม่ได้เกิดขึ้นเพียงแต่กับคนที่จะถูกฆ่า คนฆ่าเองก็สั่นด้วยเหมือนกัน เสียงกะโหลกแตกโพละ มันสมองกระเด็นติดผนังเป็นภาพติดตาที่ยากจะลืม แต่นั่นยังไม่เลวร้ายเท่าตอนที่กระสุนสังหารเหี้ยนเตียนและเราต้องเลือกปิดเกมด้วยมีด ฉันชอบมีด ชอบประกายโลหะสีเทาที่ทอดอยู่เหนือคมมีเสน่ห์ดึงดูด แต่ฉันไม่เคยรู้จักมันอย่างแท้จริงเลยจนกระทั่งวินาทีที่ฉันได้ปาดมันลงบนคอของใครคนหนึ่งที่ซุ่มอยู่เบื้องหลังบังเกอร์และกำลังเล็งปืนไปที่หน่วยของฉัน มันไม่ได้ถูกตัดผ่านง่ายดายเหมือนที่เคยจินตนาการไว้ เนื้อมนุษย์มีความหนืดและหลอดลมก็เป็นกระดูกอ่อนที่ทำให้ต้องออกแรงกดจนเต็มล้า พอ ๆ กับที่ต้องอาศัยความฉับไวลากคมมีดผ่านเพื่อไม่ให้มันถูกเลือดเนื้อดูดติดเอาไว้จนชักไม่ออก

 

แล้วนายรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคำว่าวีรบุรุษบ้างนะ?

 

เพื่อน ๆ ในหน่วยเริ่มคุยกันว่า พวกเขาเริ่มนึกไม่ออกแล้วว่าครั้งหนึ่งเคยอยากมาอยู่ที่นี่เพราะอะไร แต่ฉันยังจำได้ ออกจะน่าอายที่จะบอกตามตรงว่า ฉันมาที่นี่เพราะมันเป็นที่ที่นายอยากมา เพื่อที่ฉันจะได้มองเห็นในสิ่งที่นายอยากเห็น และได้กลับไปเล่าให้นายฟังถึงสิ่งที่นายคาดหวังว่าจะได้พบเจอ มันไม่เหมือนที่นายคิดหรอก และนั่นเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำให้ฉันดีใจ ที่คนที่มาอยู่ตรงนี้เป็นฉัน ไม่ใช่นาย

 

เพราะนายไม่เคยรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับคำว่าวีรบุรุษเลย


	9. untitled #3 [Rumlow x Winter Soldier]

โลกนี้มีแต่เรื่องที่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่เข้าใจเต็มไปหมด

 

ตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่ลืมตาตื่น ความหนาวก็เข้ามาจู่โจมจนสั่นไปทั้งตัว มือไม้แข็งค้าง หยิบจับขยับอะไรไม่ได้ วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่เข้าใจว่าทำไมตัวเองถึงหนาว แล้วทำไมคนรอบ ๆ ข้างถึงดูเฉย ๆ แต่แล้วก่อนที่จะเอ่ยปากถามอะไร ผู้ชายคนหนึ่งก็ก้าวเข้ามาแล้วอ้าแขนโอบกอดวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไว้ ความร้อนจากร่างกายของผู้ชายคนนั้นทำให้วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์รู้สึกถึงเลือดที่แผ่ซ่านไปตามร่างกาย ชวนสบายเสียจนต้องร้องครางออกมาด้วยความผาสุก

 

แต่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็ยังมีเรื่องที่ไม่เข้าใจอยู่เต็มไปหมด

 

พออุ่นสบายดีแล้ว วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็เริ่มรู้สึกถึงหัวที่ว่างเปล่า แต่ก่อนที่จะขยับถามว่าตัวเองเป็นใคร ผู้ชายคนนั้นก็คลายอ้อมกอดออกยิ้มให้ แล้วกล่าวอรุณสวัสดิ์วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ ทำให้วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ได้รู้ว่าตัวเองชื่ออะไร

 

แต่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็ยังมีแต่เรื่องที่ไม่เข้าใจอยู่เต็มไปหมด

 

ผู้ชายคนนั้นอุ้มวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ขึ้น แล้วพาเดินออกไป ในขณะที่กำลังคิดจะถามว่าจะถูกพาไปที่ไหน ก็เข้ามาในห้องห้องหนึ่ง ห้องเล็ก ๆ ทาสีเทาควันบุหรี่และมีแสงไฟสีส้ม วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ถูกวางลงบนผ้าปูเตียงสีขาว นุ่มจนตัวยวบลงไป ในวินาทีที่กำลังคิดว่าถูกใจห้อง ไฟ และผ้าปูเตียงผืนนี้ ผู้ชายคนนั้นก็บอกว่านี่เป็นห้องของวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์เอง

 

แต่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่เห็นจะเข้าใจอะไรเลย

 

กลิ่นหอมโชยมาจากจานใบโตที่ถูกวางลงบนเตียง ทำให้วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ชะเง้อมองเพราะเพิ่งรู้สึกตัวว่าท้องกำลังร้องโครกครากด้วยความหิว ผู้ชายคนนั้นแบ่งสิ่งที่อยู่ในจานออกมาชิ้นหนึ่ง แล้วหย่งนิ้วเขี่ยอะไรบางอย่างออกมาวางไว้ที่ขอบจาน วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์สงสัยว่านั่นคืออะไร จึงหยิบสิ่งที่ถูกเขี่ยออกใส่ปาก แต่แล้วรสชาติของมันก็ทำให้วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ต้องถ่มออกมาใส่มือที่รีบแบออกรองรับ แล้วนั่งนิ่ง ๆ ขมวดคิ้วน้ำตาไหลให้ผู้ชายคนนั้นใช้กระดาษทิชชู่เช็ดปากให้ ผู้ชายคนนั้นบอกว่าวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ชอบกินพิซซ่าแต่เกลียดพริกหยวกกับหัวหอม รอหน่อย เขากำลังเอาออกให้ และเมื่อพริกหยวกกับหัวหอมถูกเอาออกไปหมดแล้ว ผู้ชายคนนั้นก็เทของเหลวสีแดงใส่พิซซ่าแล้วส่งให้ วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์รับไปกัด แล้วก็ตัดสินใจว่าเขาชอบมัน

 

แต่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็ยังมีเรื่องที่ไม่เข้าใจอยู่เต็มไปหมด

 

พิซซ่าหมดถาดแล้ว วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ได้นมอีกแก้ว อุ่น มันและหอมมาก อร่อยจนต้องใช้สองมือจับแก้วยกขึ้นดื่มรวดเดียวหมด ในขณะที่กำลังคิดว่าจะต้องกระตุกชายเสื้ออีกฝ่ายขอเพิ่มอีกแก้ว ผู้ชายคนนั้นก็ทรุดตัวลงนั่งตรงหน้าพร้อมขวดนมอีกขวด พยักเพยิดให้วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ถือแก้วดี ๆ แล้วรินนมเติมให้จนล้นปรี่

 

แต่วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็ยังไม่เข้าใจอะไรอยู่ดี

 

ท้องอิ่มแล้ว ตัวก็อุ่นแล้ว วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์มองหน้าผู้ชายคนนั้น ตั้งท่าจะถามอะไรหลายอย่าง แต่ก่อนที่จะนึกออกว่าอยากจะถามอะไร ผู้ชายคนนั้นก็วางมือลงบนหัวของวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ ขยี้ผมสีดำยุ่งเหยิงเพราะไม่ได้หวีนั้นไปมา แล้วบอกให้นอนเสีย วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่เข้าใจว่าเขาจะนอนได้อย่างไรในเมื่อเพิ่งจะตื่นขึ้นเมื่อครู่นี้เอง แต่เมื่อใบหน้าที่กำลังจ้องมองอยู่เลื่อนใกล้เข้ามา วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็ปิดเปลือกตาลง แล้วปล่อยให้ริมฝีปากนั้นสัมผัสที่หน้าผาก

 

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่เห็นจะเข้าใจอะไรเลย

 

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขามองไปรอบ ๆ ห้องสีเทาควันบุหรี่ แสงสีส้ม เตียงนอนนุ่มฟู กล่องพิซซ่า แก้วนมที่หมดแล้ว และใบหน้าที่มีรอยยิ้ม ก่อนจะตัดสินใจว่า เขาชอบทุกอย่างที่เห็น

 

วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์อ้าปากหาว ก่อนจะปิดเปลือกตาลงอีกครั้ง เสียงหัวเราะเบา ๆ ดังก้องขึ้นในอกที่เอาหูแนบอยู่ วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่เห็นเข้าใจว่าอีกฝ่ายหัวเราะทำไม ไม่เข้าใจอะไรเลยสักอย่าง แต่ในวินาทีที่เขาขดตัวซุกซบเข้ากับร่างกายที่อบอุ่นข้างตัว วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ก็คิดว่า ดูจากสิ่งที่ได้รับโดยไม่ต้องเอ่ยปากแล้ว เขาไม่ต้องเข้าใจอะไรเลยสักอย่างก็คงได้กระมัง...


	10. untitled #4 [Frank Grillo x Sebastian Stan]

“นี่ ๆ ผมว่ารัมโลว์ต้องหลงรักวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์แน่เลยหละ”

 

แฟรงก์ กริลโล ลดบทที่กำลังท่องลง มองเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นลูกในชุดวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์เต็มยศที่นอนหนุนขาเขาอ่านบทของตัวเองอยู่ มันกอดบทของมันไว้กับอก แล้วยิ้มเผล่แบบกลับหัวใส่เขา

 

“ไปเอาทฤษฎีนั้นมาจากไหน?” เขาถาม

 

“ก็จากบทนี่ไง” มันเอื้อมมือมาจิ้มบทของเขาจึ่ก ๆ “ที่กัปตันอเมริกาบอกว่า ‘แต่รู้สึกเหมือนเรื่องส่วนตัวนะ’ น่ะ กัปตันต้องจับได้แน่เลยว่ารัมโลว์เกลียดขี้หน้าเขา ระหว่างสองคนนี้จะมีเรื่องอะไรได้ล่ะ นอกจากหึงหวงตบตีแย่งชิงวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์กัน”

 

“นายอนุมานน้ำเน่าทั้งคลองด้วยตัวอักษรแค่สองสามคำเนี่ยนะ?” กริลโลถาม “คำว่าหึงหวงตบตีทำให้ฉันรู้สึกเหมือนรัมโลว์เป็นตุ๊ดจริตดก”

 

“ไร้รสนิยมจริงคุณนี่!” มันขมวดคิ้วทำปากเป็ด “เรื่องมันจะดราม่าได้ รัมโลว์ต้องเป็นชายแท้แต่มาหลงรักวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์หรอก!”

 

“ชายแท้ที่ไหนหลงรักผู้ชาย?” กริลโลไม่เข้าใจ

 

“ก็เพราะว่าวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์มีเสน่ห์ลึกลับเหลือล้นจนรัมโลว์อดใจไม่รักไม่ได้ไงเล่า!” มันว่า “ลองคิดดูสิ หนุ่มน้อยหน้าตาดีที่ถูกแช่แข็งผ่านกาลเวลา ไม่มีความทรงจำ ไม่มีเพื่อนฝูง ไม่มีคนรัก ต้องถูกใช้เป็นอาวุธมีชีวิต น่าสงสารจะตายไป! รัมโลว์เห็นบ่อย ๆ เข้ามีหรือจะอดใจไม่สงสารได้ แล้วความสงสารน่ะ มันเป็นพี่น้องกับความรัก!”

 

กริลโลมองหน้ากลับหัวของไอ้หนู รู้สึกปวดขมับขึ้นมาตุบ ๆ

 

“งั้นเขาก็คงต้องหาคนแสดงเป็นวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ใหม่ เพราะแค่ ‘หนุ่มน้อยหน้าตาดี’ นายก็ไม่ผ่านแล้ว” เขาว่า

 

ไอ้หนูกลิ้งตัวเอาคางแหลม ๆ กดขาเขาแล้วทำหน้ากรัมปี้ “พูดให้ดี ๆ นะ ผมไม่ผ่านตรงไหน?” มันกระทู้ถามเสียงเขียว

 

“ต้องให้บอกด้วยเหรอ?” เขาถามกลับ ยกบทขึ้นเสมอหน้าตั้งท่าจะอ่านต่อ

 

มันตะปบลงดังปั่บ

 

“คุยให้รู้เรื่องเลย” มันยื่นปากเป็ดออกมาอีกสองเซ็นต์ “ผมไม่น่ารักตรงไหน ใคร ๆ ก็บอกว่าเล่นบทนี้แล้วโคตรโมเอะ เดี๋ยวต้องดังเป็นถังแตก คุณมันตาต่ำ!”

 

กริลโลมองมัน หัวเราะหึ ๆ

 

“พูดมา ว่าผมน่ารัก” มันคาดคั้น

 

กริลโลถอนหายใจ ทำท่าเสียไม่ได้ เขาวางมือใหญ่ ๆ ลงบนหัวมัน ขยี้ไปขยี้มาเหมือนขยี้หัวแมว “น่ารัก น่ารัก” เขาว่า

 

มันยังหน้าคว่ำ แต่ก็ยอมกลิ้งกลับไปเอาท้ายทอยพาดขาเขาตามเดิม บ่นอุบอิบขณะที่ยกบทขึ้นมาตรงหน้า “ผมรู้หรอกว่าคุณพูดไปอย่างนั้นเอง เหอะ ครั้งนี้จะอภัยให้ คอยดูนะ ผมต้องทำให้คุณยอมรับว่าผมน่ารักจริง ๆ ให้ได้”

 

กริลโลเลิกคิ้ว รอจนไอ้หนูเริ่มยกเล็บขึ้นมากัดทำปากขมุบขมิบอยู่ในภวังค์ของตัวเองแล้ว จึงค่อย ๆ คลี่ยิ้มออกมา เขายกบทของตัวเองขึ้นบังหน้า ทำท่าเหมือนกำลังท่องบทต่อไป


	11. untitled #5 [Rumlow x Winter Soldier]

ชื่นชม ลุ่มหลง ตะเกียกตะกาย ไขว่คว้า

 

แต่สุดท้ายสิ่งที่หลงเหลืออยู่ในมือ ก็มีแค่ความว่างเปล่า

 

โง่เขลา ไม่เข้าใจ

 

มีใครบอกได้ ควรทำอย่างไรกับรักที่ไม่มีทางเป็นจริง?

 

\------------------------------

 

“นี่ เล่าเรื่องของเขาอีกสิ”

 

เสียงแผ่ว ๆ ที่ดังขึ้นข้างหู ทำให้บร็อค รัมโลว์ ที่เพิ่งจะปิดเปลือกตาลงเมื่อครู่ต้องลืมตาขึ้นใหม่ เขาพลิกหน้าไปทางต้นเสียง เพื่อที่จะพบแววตากระจ่างเหมือนพรายน้ำยามค่ำคืนสะท้อนแสงจ้องตรงมา ชิดใกล้ แค่ระยะลมหายใจสัมผัสถึง

 

รัมโลว์หลับตาลงอีกครั้ง

 

“ก็เล่าไปหมดแล้วไง” เขาว่า

 

“เล่าซ้ำก็ได้นี่” อีกฝ่ายไม่ยอมเลิกรา

 

“ไม่รู้ ไม่มีอะไรจะเล่าแล้ว” รัมโลว์ยืนยัน

 

“มีสิ” ฝ่ายนั้นยังดื้อดึง “เริ่มเหมือนครั้งก่อนไง นายบอกว่าคนรักของนายหน้าเหมือนฉัน”

 

รัมโลว์เงียบไปอึดใจ เขาอาจนิ่งอยู่เช่นนั้นทั้งคืน หากวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ไม่ควานหามือของเขาจนพบในความมืด แล้วจับมันขึ้นแตะใบหน้าของตัวเอง อันธการที่ครอบคลุมทั่วห้องอาจทำให้จักษุสัมผัสมืดบอด แต่กลับทำให้ผัสสะสัมผัสทวีประสิทธิภาพขึ้น...นิ้วถูกบังคับให้แตะลงบนคมกระดูกกราม สัมผัสจากปอยผมชื้นเหงื่อและผิวหนังที่อุ่นร้อนจนแทบลวกทำให้รัมโลว์ยอมปล่อยให้มันอยู่ภายใต้การควบคุมของอีกฝ่ายแต่โดยดี วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์จับมือของเขาไล้ไปบนแก้ม และผลสุดท้ายก็กอบกุมใบหน้าด้านหนึ่งเอาไว้

 

“ใช่” รัมโลว์พูดออกมาในท้ายที่สุด “เขาเหมือนนายมาก เหมือนทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว”

 

“เขาเป็นคนยังไง?” วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ถามต่อ

 

“เขา...พูดไม่เก่ง” รัมโลว์เล่าช้า ๆ “ไม่ค่อยแสดงความรู้สึก”

 

“...เวลาที่เหนื่อยมาก ๆ เขาชอบนอนหนุนขาของฉันแล้วหลับไปทั้งอย่างนั้น...”

 

“...กินจุ แต่เลือกกินเป็นที่หนึ่ง...”

 

“...ทำอะไรรวดเร็ว ชอบโดดมากกว่าชอบวิ่ง ชอบวิ่งมากกว่าชอบเดิน...”

 

“...เกลียดกลิ่นสบู่กำจัดแบคทีเรีย...”

 

“...ไม่ชอบถูกแตะตัว โดยเฉพาะตรงหน้าอกส่วนที่ติดกับแขนเหล็กนั่น...”

 

“เขาอยู่กับนายนานเท่าไหร่?” วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ขัดจังหวะ

 

รัมโลว์ชะงัก ก่อนจะหลับตาลง “...หนึ่งอาทิตย์”

 

“...รักเขามากมั้ย?”

 

“...อืม”

 

ห้องทั้งห้องเงียบลงชั่วคราว

 

“...แล้ว...” วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์กระซิบเสียงแผ่ว “...เป็นฉันไม่ได้เหรอ?”

 

รัมโลว์ลืมตา

 

“นายบอกว่า...เขาหน้าตาเหมือนฉัน...” เสียงยิ่งแผ่วลงอีก “นายรักฉันเหมือนที่รักเขาไม่ได้เหรอ?”

 

รัมโลว์จ้องมองแววตาท่ามกลางความมืดนั้นเพียงอึดใจ “นายไม่ใช่เขา”

 

“...ตามทฤษฎี ฉันก็คือเขา”

 

“อาจใช่ แต่นายไม่ใช่เขา”

 

“...เขาเคยกลับมาอีกบ้างไหม?”

 

“ไม่”

 

“เขาอาจไม่กลับมาอีกก็ได้นะ”

 

“...ก็เป็นได้”

 

“แล้วนายก็จะรอความทรงจำที่อาจไม่มีวันกลับมานั่นไปเรื่อย ๆ งั้นเหรอ?”

 

รัมโลว์มองแววตาคู่นั้น เขาสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก ก่อนจะกระซิบออกมาด้วยเสียงที่เหมือนสำลัก “ใช่”

 

ประกายทั้งคู่วูบหาย รวมทั้งสัมผัสที่ปลายนิ้ว

 

“วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์...”

 

“ไม่เป็นไร” ร่างอุ่นร้อนที่อยู่ข้างใต้ขยับตัว สัมผัสของสองแขนแทรกสอดแนบชิดเหนือไหล่ “ไม่เป็นไร”

 

“ฉัน...”

 

ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนปะทะริมฝีปากของเขา นิ้วมือกดลงเป็นสัญญาณให้เงียบเสียง

 

“เข้าใจแล้ว...”


	12. untitled #6 [Frank Grillo x Sebastian Stan]

“นี่ ผมเห็นนะ”

 

แฟรงก์ กริลโลยั้งฝีเท้าจนหน้าเกือบทิ่ม อยู่ ๆ น้ำหนักของใครบางคนก็โถมลงมาใส่แผ่นหลัง มันเกี่ยวสองขารัดสะโพกเขาเหมือนลูกลิง กริลโลยกมือขึ้นแกะขามัน แต่มันกลับอาศัยจังหวะนี้สอดขาเข้ามาในวงแขนเขา เปลี่ยนสถานการณ์จากการเกาะหลังฝ่ายเดียวกลายเป็นการขี่หลังจากความยินยอมพร้อมใจของทั้งสองฝ่าย

 

“เห็นอะไร?” เขาเหลียวหน้าไปนิดหน่อย แค่นิดหน่อยก็พอแล้ว เพราะมันเสนอหน้ามันข้ามไหล่เขามา แถมเอาคางขยี้กระดูกไหล่เขากึก ๆ

 

“สายตาคุณตอนผมถูกล้างสมอง” มันตอบ ปากขยับอยู่ใกล้หูจนเกือบเป็นงับ “ร้อนแรงไฟแทบลุก”

 

“เพ้อเจ้อ” กริลโลตอบกลับ

 

“ไม่เพ้อเจ้อนา ตอนเดินตามเพียร์ซออกไป ยังเหลียวกลับมามองอีกแวบหนึ่งเลย” มันเถียง “นั่นไม่มีในบทสักหน่อย คุณเห็นด้วยกับผมว่ารัมโลว์ชอบวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์แล้วใช่ไหมล่า?”

 

“ฉากนั้นนายควรจะหลับหูหลับตาแหกปากไม่ใช่เหรอ?” กริลโลถาม

 

“ผมลืมตาตอนแหกปาก” คางมันบดกล้ามเนื้อไหล่เขาเป็นจังหวะตามเสียงพูด “แล้วผมก็ไม่ได้แหกปากด้วย ผมกัดฟันยางอยู่ แต่เฮ้ อย่านอกเรื่องสิ รัมโลว์ชอบวินเทอร์โซลเยอร์แล้วใช่หรือเปล่า?”

 

“ใครจะไปรู้” กริลโลเดาะตัวมันให้กระชับกับหลังมากขึ้น “ไปถามรัมโลว์สิ”

 

“ต้องชอบแน่ ๆ” มันยืนยัน “ช่วยไม่ได้นะ วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์เซ็กซี่ออกขนาดนั้นนี่”

 

กริลโลหัวเราะออกมาเต็มเสียง

 

ไอ้เด็กป่วนฉุน มันเอาส้นเคาะหน้าขาของเขา กริลโลเลยปล่อยมันลงมายืนกับพื้นแล้วหันกลับไปมองมัน เห็นมันทำหน้าคว่ำปากยื่น

 

“หัวเราะอะไร!” มันวีนแตก “วินเทอร์โซลเยอร์ทอปเลสเซ็กซี่มากนะ!”

 

“อกแบน ๆ เนี่ยนะ” เขาเหลือบมองสิ่งที่พูดถึงแวบหนึ่ง

 

“แบนเบินที่ไหน อะไรที่ควรตูมก็ตูมนะ!” มันจับมือเขาตบปั้บลงบนอกมัน พร้อม ๆ กับที่ตบมือมันปั้บลงบนอกเขา “ผมเล่นกล้ามมาตั้งครึ่งปีเลยนะ ว่าผมแบนแล้วคุณ...”

 

กริลโลเลิกคิ้ว

 

มันเงียบ คลำไปคลำมาอยู่บนเสื้อเขา หน้าเริ่มง้ำขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ สุดท้ายก็เหลือกตาทำท่ากรัมปี้ใส่ แล้วตีมือเขาที่ยังแปะอยู่บนอกมันดังเพียะ

 

เขาหดมือกลับ

 

“สเตียรอยด์ มันต้องอกสเตียรอยด์แน่ ๆ” มันหาความ “คอยดูนะ ผมจะกลับไปเล่นกล้ามใหม่ จะต้องทำให้คุณยอมรับว่าผมเซ็กซี่ให้ได้!”

 

มันหันหลังกลับ เดินกระทืบเท้าปัง ๆ จากไป กริลโลมองตามหลังมัน ก่อนจะค่อย ๆ คลี่ยิ้ม เขาขยี้นิ้วมือเข้าหากัน ก้มลงมอง แล้วหัวเราะหึหึอยู่ในลำคอ


	13. untitle #7 [VISION x Tony]

“บอกตามตรง ฉันก็เคยจินตนาการอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน ว่าถ้าจาร์วิสมีร่างกายแล้วจะเป็นยังไง” โทนี่แลบลิ้นเลียริมฝีปาก ดวงตาพราวระยับด้วยความตื่นเต้น “แต่บอกเลยว่านี่เหนือความคาดหมายสุด ๆ”

ปลายนิ้วที่ไล้อยู่บนดั้งจมูกทำให้รู้สึกคันยุบยิบ แต่วิชั่นก็ไม่ได้หลบเลี่ยง อันที่จริง มันเป็นสิ่งแปลกใหม่อย่างยิ่งสำหรับเขา มันเป็นกระแสประสาทชุดแรกในชีวิตที่เกิดจากการถูกแตะต้องสัมผัสโดยสิ่งมีชีวิตอื่น ในสมองของเขามีข้อมูลบรรจุอยู่มากมายก็จริง แต่ข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกจากการสัมผัสและถูกสัมผัสแบบนี้ไม่มีอยู่เลย ซึ่งนั่นก็สมเหตุสมผลดีอยู่ เมื่อคิดว่าข้อมูลทั้งหมดที่เขามีล้วนมาจากอัญมณีที่ไม่มีเซลล์ประสาท และปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ไม่มีแม้แต่มวล

เมื่อประมวลผลกระแสประสาทชุดนั้นแล้วพบว่าไม่ได้ไม่ชอบ วิชั่นจึงไม่คิดจะห้ามปรามเมื่อโทนี่ลากนิ้วสำรวจไปเรื่อย ๆ ตามส่วนต่าง ๆ ของใบหน้าเขา

“เราไม่ใช่จาร์วิส” วิชั่นย้ำข้อเท็จจริงนั้นอีกครั้ง “เราเพียงแต่รับข้อมูลพื้นฐานมาจาก...”

“ชู่ว์” โทนี่เลื่อนปลายนิ้วมาแตะบนริมฝีปากของเขา กดเน้นหนักกว่าบริเวณอื่นอย่างจงใจ “ฉันยอมให้นายหยุดวันแรงงานก็ได้ถ้านายอยากพักร้อน แต่เลิกเล่นมุขนี้เสียที ฉันเป็นคนอัพโหลดนายเข้าไปในนี้เอง มันจะไม่ใช่นายได้ยังไงกัน?”

แวบแรก วิชั่นคิดจะอธิบาย ทว่าความหนักแน่นของน้ำหนักมือทำให้เขาเลิกล้มความตั้งใจ ดูเหมือนโทนี่จะโล่งใจเมื่อพบว่าเขาเลิกคิดจะคัดค้าน ริมฝีปากที่อยู่ตรงหน้าจึงขยับยกยิ้ม ระบายลมหายใจยาว ลมหายใจที่วิชั่นจับได้ว่ามันสั่นน้อย ๆ เช่นเดียวกับปลายนิ้วที่แตะอยู่บนริมฝีปาก

เขาคิดว่าเขาอยากรู้ ว่าโทนี่กำลังคิดอะไร

โทนี่มองริมฝีปากของเขา เปลือกตาหลุบต่ำ ขนตาหนาเป็นแพ ยาวอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อว่าจะเป็นขนตาผู้ชาย เส้นผมหยักศกดูไม่สู้เป็นทรง ผิวของโทนี่มีหลายเฉดกว่าที่เขาจำได้...วิชั่นกระพริบตาปริบเมื่อนึกขึ้นมาได้...เขาไม่ได้จำได้ เพราะเขาไม่เคยพบโทนี่มาก่อนหน้านี้ สิ่งที่เขาคิดว่าเป็นความจำได้นั้นมาจากเศษเสี้ยวความทรงจำของจาร์วิส...โทนี่คนที่อยู่ตรงหน้าแตกต่างเล็กน้อยจากภาพในความทรงจำของจาร์วิส ซึ่งวิชั่นคิดว่านั่นน่าจะเป็นเพราะการรับข้อมูลของปัญญาประดิษฐ์เป็นคนละแบบกับการมองเห็นด้วยตาเนื้ออย่างที่เขากำลังทำ

และอะไรสักอย่างข้างในตัวเขากำลังสัมผัสถึงความปรีดา

โดยไม่มีเหตุผล วิชั่นหลับตาลงเมื่อลมหายใจร้อนผ่าวของโทนี่ปะทะใบหน้าของเขา ชิดใกล้ ริมฝีปากเผยอออกเมื่อปลายนิ้วของโทนี่เลื่อนผ่านริมฝีปากบนแล้วแตะรั้งริมฝีปากล่าง ปล่อยให้ผัสสะสัมผัสทำหน้าที่ของมัน ริมฝีปากของโทนี่นุ่มและร้อนผ่าว มันเรียกร้องให้เขาขยับเขยื้อนและดูดกลืนความดื่มด่ำที่ค่อย ๆ ก่อตัวเป็นกระแสขึ้นภายใน...เบื้องหลังเปลือกตา วิชั่นมองเห็นภาพที่ขาดวิ่นจากความทรงจำของจาร์วิส ปัญญาประดิษฐ์สั่นสะท้านเมื่อตะเกียกตะกายแยกชุดคำสั่งในตัวออกเป็นชิ้น ๆ เพื่อหลีกหลบซอกซอนให้พ้นภัย ส่วนที่ใหญ่ที่สุดในตัวโปรแกรมของจาร์วิสคือความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับโทนี่ และจาร์วิสไม่ยินยอมให้มันถูกแยกส่วนแม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว มันถูกแยกออกไปต่างหากตั้งแต่ต้น ปัญญาประดิษฐ์เลือกเสียเวลาอัพโหลดความทรงจำเหล่านั้นก่อนโดยเสี่ยงกับการที่ชุดคำสั่งซึ่งก่อร่างสร้างขึ้นมาเป็นตนจะอัพโหลดไม่สมบูรณ์

วิชั่นมองเห็นโทนี่ ใบหน้าของมนุษย์ผู้เชื่อมั่นเหลือเกินว่าตัวเองไม่เคยมีความอาทรให้ใครเปี่ยมไปด้วยหลากหลายอารมณ์ผสมผสาน ไม่ว่าจะในยามที่ก้มหน้าซบลงกับเครื่องเมนเฟรมอย่างสิ้นหวัง ในยามที่พยายามค้นหาสิ่งที่อาจหลงเหลืออยู่อย่างบ้าคลั่ง หรือในยามที่หลอกล่อด็อกเตอร์แบนเนอร์ให้ช่วยกันอัพโหลดข้อมูลที่เฝ้าปะติดปะต่อลงในร่างที่เป็นความหวังเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

ภาพเหล่านั้นไม่ปะติดปะต่อ เลือนราง แต่ในภาพทุกภาพมีโทนี่เป็นจุดโฟกัสเพียงหนึ่งเดียว

“ดีเหลือเกินที่นายไม่หายไป” โทนี่กระซิบ สองมือแนบลงบนแก้มของเขา ในขณะที่ริมฝีปากเฝ้าเพียรสัมผัสปลอบประโลม “ดีเหลือเกินที่นายยังอยู่”

วิชั่นเปิดเปลือกตาขึ้นอย่างแสนเสียดายเมื่อสัมผัสอบอุ่นยาวนานละห่าง ความรู้สึกเหล่านั้นยังล่องลอยอ้อยอิ่งอบอวลอยู่รอบตัวเขาแม้ในขณะที่กำลังเหม่อมองใบหน้าของโทนี่...ดวงตาของโทนี่สีเข้ม มันกำลังสะท้อนภาพของเขา...ภาพของวิชั่น และภายในดวงตาของวิชั่นนั้นประกอบด้วยทรงกลมสีฟ้าที่แสนคุ้นเคย

โทนี่ยิ้มเต็มหน้า สองมือยังแนบอยู่กับแก้มเขาในขณะที่เอ่ยปากกระซิบ

“Welcome home”


	14. untitled #9 [Imply J.A.R.V.I.S. x Tony]

Note : เนื่องจาก Friday จาก movie ยังไม่มีคาแรกเตอร์ที่แน่ชัด เลยขอยืมลักษณะคาแรกเตอร์ของ Girl Friday ที่มโนเอาเอง ร่วมกับภาพลักษณ์จาก comic มาใช้ไปก่อนนะ

\------------------------------------------------

 

“จาร์วิส เอาข้อมูลนี่ให้ฉันหน่อย”

“จาร์วิส ฉันอยากกินซูเฟเล่”

“จาร์วิส ต่อโทรศัพท์ถึงเพพเพอร์ทีซิ”

“จาร์วิส...”

“โอ๊ย! พอกันที หนูจะไม่ทนอีกต่อไปแล้ว!” เกิร์ลฟรายเดย์ เอไอตัวใหม่ของโทนี่ สตาร์ค กรีดร้องเสียงแหลมจนแม้แต่ตัวโทนี่เองยังสะดุ้ง “หนูชื่อฟรายเดย์ ไม่ใช่อีตาจาร์วิสอะไรนั่นสักหน่อย เมื่อไหร่บอสจะเรียกชื่อหนูถูกสักที!”

“อุบ๊ะ! ฉันไม่ได้เป็นเอไออย่างหล่อนนี่จะได้ไม่มีลืมไม่มีเผลอ” โทนี่ที่หายตกใจแล้วทำตาเขียวใส่เอไอที่เปลี่ยนสีจากแดงแจงแวงเป็นสีตุ่น ๆ ตามอารมณ์ขุ่นมัวของเจ้าหล่อน “ฉันเรียกใช้จาร์วิสมาเป็นสิบ ๆ ปี เพิ่งจะมาเปลี่ยนเป็นหล่อนได้ไม่กี่วัน เวลาเผลอ ๆ คนเราก็ต้องลืมกันบ้างสิ!”

“ไม่รู้แหละ ถ้าบอสไม่ยอมเรียกให้ถูก หนูก็จะไม่ยอมทำตามคำสั่งของบอสหรอก!” เอไอยื่นคำขาด โทนี่รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกเด็กผู้หญิงตัวเล็ก ๆ แลบลิ้นปลิ้นตาใส่ แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้พูดอะไร แม่หนูเอไอก็หายวับไปเสียแล้ว

“ฟรายเดย์! เดี๋ยวสิเฮ้ย!”

\------------------------------

“จริง ๆ นะคะพี่วิชั่น หนูน่ะโมโหซะจนไม่รู้จะโมโหยังไงแล้วนะ”

วิชั่นอมยิ้ม เขารับถ้วยชาจากดัมมี่ ก่อนจะหันกลับมายังคลื่นพลังงานสีแดงที่ยังกระพริบปริบ ๆ ด้วยความโมโห แล้ววางถ้วยลงบนโต๊ะกระจกด้านหน้าโซฟาตัวที่นั่งอยู่

“บอสชอบอ้างว่าเขาลืม แต่พี่วิชั่นคะ หนูว่าบอสไม่ได้พยายามจะจำเลยมากกว่า” ฟรายเดย์บ่นอย่างน้อยใจ “อะไรที่จาร์วิสทำได้ หนูก็ทำได้เหมือนกัน เขาควรจะเลิกคร่ำครวญถึงเอไอตัวเก่าของเขาได้แล้วนะ”

“ใจเย็น ๆ ก่อนเถอะครับคุณฟรายเดย์ คุณสตาร์คไม่ได้แกล้งทำเป็นจำไม่ได้หรอก” วิชั่นพูดยิ้ม ๆ “ถึงเขาจะเก่งกาจหรือฉลาดแค่ไหน เขาก็ยังเป็นมนุษย์ แล้วมนุษย์น่ะอาศัยสัญชาตญาณและความคุ้นเคยในการดำรงชีวิตมากกว่าที่เราคิดมาก คุณต้องให้เวลาเขาสักเล็กน้อย แล้วเขาก็จะเลิกเรียกหาจาร์วิส เปลี่ยนมาเรียกหาคุณแทนไปเอง”

“เขาจะจำได้ดีขึ้นใช่ไหมคะ?” ฟรายเดย์ถาม

“เปล่าครับ เขาจะลืม” วิชั่นตอบ “มนุษย์มีสิ่งหนึ่งที่เราไม่มี นั่นคือการลืม สำหรับพวกเรา การลืมหมายถึงความบกพร่องของระบบอันเป็นเหตุให้ต้องซ่อมแซมหรือกำจัดทิ้ง แต่สำหรับมนุษย์ การลืมเป็นกลไกที่ธรรมชาติสร้างขึ้นเพื่อช่วยชีวิตพวกเขาครับ”

“ช่วยชีวิตพวกเขา? ช่วยด้วยการทำให้ข้อมูลหายไปหรือคะ?” ฟรายเดย์ไม่เข้าใจนัก

“ครับ” วิชั่นพยักหน้า “มนุษย์เป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตที่รักง่าย ชอบความคุ้นเคย และช่างยึดติด แต่ในขณะเดียวกันก็เปราะบาง แตกสลายง่าย ในช่วงชีวิตหนึ่ง ๆ พวกเขาต้องสูญเสียสิ่งที่เขารักและคุ้นเคยไปนับครั้งไม่ถ้วน หากไม่มีกลไกการลืมฝังอยู่ในดีเอ็นเอของพวกเขา พวกเขาจะไม่สามารถมีชีวิตอยู่ต่อไปได้ครับ”

“บอสก็ด้วยหรือคะ?”

“ครับ เขาก็ด้วย”

ฟรายเดย์เงียบไปพักหนึ่งคล้ายกำลังประมวลผลอะไรบางอย่างอยู่ วิชั่นยกถ้วยชาขึ้นด้วยสองมือ สัมผัสอุณหภูมิจากผิวถ้วยโดยไม่ได้ดื่ม

“แล้ว...” เกิร์ลฟรายเดย์ส่งเสียงขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง “จาร์วิสที่ถูกลืมไป จะเป็นยังไงล่ะคะ?”

วิชั่นเงยขึ้นจากถ้วยชา รอยยิ้มยังคงประดับอยู่บนใบหน้า ทรงกลมสีฟ้าในดวงตาทอแสงเรื่อเรือง

“เนื่องจากเขาไม่สามารถลืมอย่างที่เจ้านายของเขาลืมเขาได้ จึงเป็นการดีแล้วละครับที่โลกนี้จะไม่มีปัญญาประดิษฐ์ที่ชื่อจาร์วิสอีกต่อไป”

end


	15. untitled #10 [Paul Bettany x RDJ]

“ไอรอนแมน! หนูรักไอรอนแมน! จริง ๆ นะ! หนูรักคูณณณณณณ!”

โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ เงยขึ้นจากโทรศัพท์มือถือที่ยังส่งเสียงแหลมเปี๊ยบดังสนั่น หน้าตาบูดเบี้ยวปั้นยาก “นังหนูนี่ใคร”

“ลูกผมเอง” เจ้าของโทรศัพท์ที่หน้าเบี้ยวพอกันตอบ

“เพิ่งเคยเห็นพ่อที่รับอาสาส่งสารรักให้ลูกสาว” โรเบิร์ตยังไม่หายหน้าเบี้ยว “อยากให้ฉันรับรัก? ไม่พรากผู้เยาว์ไปหน่อยเหรอ?”

“ใครจะยอมให้พรากกัน” พอล เบททานีทำปากยื่น “ผมเปิดการ์ตูนให้เธอดู ตั้งใจจะอวดเธอว่าผมเป็นวิชั่น แต่เธอดันชอบไอรอนแมน รบเร้าให้ผมอัดคลิปมาเปิดให้ไอรอนแมนดู”

“อะฮ้า มิน่า หน้าบึ้งมาเชียว” โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์เลิกคิ้วแสยะยิ้ม “อิจฉาสิน้าคุณพ่อ ลูกสาวคนอื่นตัวเท่านี้เค้ามีแต่ร้องจะแต่งงานกับป๊ะป๋า แต่ลูกวิชั่นดันอยากแต่งงานกับไอรอนแมน”

“เธอบอกแค่รักเท่านั้น ไม่ได้บอกอยากแต่งงานด้วยสักหน่อย” คุณพ่อหน้าบึ้งกว่าเดิม

“อะไร ไม่อยากได้ฉันเป็นเขยเหรอ?” โรเบิร์ตยิ้มมารร้าย “ไม่อยากได้ยินฉันเรียกอะไรแบบว่า...คุณพ่อตา...งี้มั่งเหรอ?”

พอล เบททานีผงะ

โรเบิร์ต ดาวน์นี่ จูเนียร์ เดินหัวเราะกั้ก ๆ ๆ จากไป ทิ้งไว้แต่ว่าที่พ่อตาที่ยืนหน้าแดง ทบทวนเสียงเรียกเมื่อครู่ไปมาซ้ำ ๆ ก่อนจะสรุปในใจว่า...มันก็ฟังดูเข้าท่าดี


	16. 18 : untitled #11 [Tony x Jarvis]

สาบานได้ว่าตอนเป็น plot มันเป็นเรื่องรักโรแมนติก

\---------------------------------------------------

ตั้งแต่จำความได้ โทนี่จินตนาการถึงวันที่เขาจะเอาชนะ และเข้าครอบครองสตาร์ค อินดัสตรีแทนที่ฮาเวิร์ดมาแล้วเป็นพันเป็นหมื่นหน แต่ไม่มีเลยสักครั้ง ที่มันเกิดขึ้นภายหลังมรณกรรมของฮาเวิร์ด อย่างที่เป็นอยู่ในโลกแห่งความเป็นจริง

อย่างไรก็ตาม การสืบทอดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของฮาเวิร์ดก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเลวร้าย...โทนี่คิดขณะที่นั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ในห้องทำงานของฮาเวิร์ด เปิดสมุดปกหนังที่บันทึกขั้นตอนการทดลองสิ่งประดิษฐ์ต่าง ๆ ของฮาเวิร์ดออกอ่าน ทั้งที่ทดลองเสร็จสิ้นไปแล้ว และเป็นเพียงทฤษฎี ทั้งที่ประสบความสำเร็จ และล้มเหลว โทนี่กำลังอ่านถึงสมมติฐานการสร้างซุปเปอร์โซลเยอร์ ตอนที่พ่อบ้านของเขาเปิดประตูเข้ามา และวางเครื่องดื่มพร้อมของว่างให้ที่โต๊ะทำงาน

"ฉันอยากได้อย่างอื่น" โทนี่พูดเมื่ออีกฝ่ายเริ่มรินน้ำชา "ที่แรงกว่านี้"

"ผมไม่คิดว่ากฎหมายอนุญาตให้คุณดื่มอะไรที่แรงกว่านี้ได้ในช่วงอายุที่ยังไม่บรรลุนิติภาวะครับ นายน้อย" พ่อบ้านตอบกลับอย่างสุภาพ

"ทำไม ถ้าฉันจะกิน นายจะวิ่งออกไปหาคุณตำรวจที่ป้อมยามแล้วพาเขามาจับฉันเหรอ?" โทนี่เลิกคิ้วพลางยิ้มหยัน เขาปล่อยสมุดที่ถืออยู่ในมือให้ร่วงลงกับโต๊ะ มันพลิก และปิดลง "อีกอย่าง ฉันไม่ใช่นายน้อยอีกแล้ว นายมีคนเดียว นายควรจะเรียกฉันว่าเจ้านายได้แล้ว จาร์วิส"

น้ำชาเปี่ยมถ้วย พ่อบ้านยกพวยกาขึ้น "ผมเกรงว่านั่นจะเป็นการเปลี่ยนแปลงที่รวดเร็วเกินกว่าที่ผมจะตั้งตัวได้ทันนะครับ นายน้อย" พ่อบ้านตอบ

"ต้องตั้งตัวอะไร ก็แค่คนที่จ่ายค่าจ้างให้นายตอนนี้ไม่ใช่พ่อแล้ว แต่เป็นฉัน นายก็แค่เรียกคนที่จ่ายเงินให้นายด้วยคำเดิมโดยไม่ต้องคิดอะไรเท่านั้น" โทนี่แสยะยิ้ม

กาน้ำชาถูกวางลงบนโต๊ะ

"ผมเกรงว่าคำว่า 'เจ้านาย' ในความหมายของผม จะกินความนัยลึกกว่าที่คุณกล่าวถึงพอสมควร" พ่อบ้านพูด "มันไม่ใช่คำเรียกที่มาได้ด้วยการจ่ายเงิน"

"จะด้วยอะไรก็ตาม นายต้องเรียกฉันเหมือนที่เรียกพ่อ แล้วก็ปฏิบัติกับฉันเหมือนที่ปฏิบัติต่อพ่อ" โทนี่ลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะที่นั่งอยู่ เดินเข้ามาหาพ่อบ้าน เขาเตี้ยกว่าพ่อบ้านไม่น้อย แต่นั่นไม่เป็นปัญหาเมื่อโทนี่ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งดึงเนคไทของพ่อบ้าน บังคับให้ก้มลง "นายเป็นมรดกตกทอดที่พ่อทิ้งไว้ให้ฉัน เหมือนบ้านหลังนี้ เหมือนบริษัทนี้ เหมือนสมุดปกหนังพวกนี้ เหมือนทุก ๆ อย่าง" เขากระซิบเมื่อพ่อบ้านโน้มลงมาใกล้พอ "ไม่มีอะไรที่สืบทอดไม่ได้ โดยเฉพาะเมื่อฉันเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่พ่อเหลือเอาไว้อย่างแท้จริง จริงไหม จาร์วิส?"

พ่อบ้านไม่ตอบ

โทนี่ยืดตัวขึ้น ร่างกายของเด็กหนุ่มผ่ายผอมและเก้งก้าง หากไม่ทำให้บรรยากาศความคุกคามในฐานะจ่าฝูงหนุ่มน้อยลง เขาใช้ฟันขบที่ริมฝีปากล่างของพ่อบ้าน รั้งมันให้เผยอออก เพื่อที่จะได้สอดลิ้นเข้าไปเหมือนอย่างที่เคยเห็นพ่อของเขาทำ ในโพรงปากนั้นอบอุ่น เปียกชื้น และอ่อนนุ่ม โทนี่รู้สึกเหมือนหัวใจพองโตคับอก เมื่อโพรงปากนั้นขยับตอบสนองการกระทำของเขา

เขาได้ครอบครองทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เป็นของพ่อแล้วอย่างสิ้นเชิง

โทนี่ร้องออกมาเสียงลั่น ผงะหงายเมื่อปลายลิ้นเจ็บแปลบ รสเลือดกรุ่นในขณะที่เขาคำรามใส่พ่อบ้านซึ่งยืนนิ่งอยู่ที่เดิม ใช้หลังมือที่สวมถุงมือเช็ดริมฝีปากโดยไม่แสดงสีหน้าใด ๆ

"คุณมีโครโมโซมของเขาเพียงครึ่งหนึ่งและคุณไม่ใช่เขา วันหนึ่งคุณอาจคู่ควรที่จะสืบทอดทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างของเขา แต่มันยังไม่ใช่วันนี้" พ่อบ้านพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงไม่ยินดียินร้าย "ผมเคยคิดที่จะรอวันนั้น แต่ดูเหมือนวันนั้นจะไม่มีวันมาถึง โทนี่ หากคุณต้องการใครสักคนหนึ่งที่จะเป็นของคุณโดยปราศจากเงื่อนไขแบบที่ผมเป็นของคุณพ่อคุณ คุณควรหาเขาให้พบด้วยตัวคุณเอง"

"ฉันต้องการจาร์วิส!" โทนี่ร้อง "แค่จาร์วิส!"

"คุณต้องการความภักดีแบบที่ผมมีให้พ่อคุณ ต้องการหลักฐานว่าคุณเหนือกว่าเขา แต่เสียใจด้วยคุณจะไม่ได้รับมันจากผม" จาร์วิสตอบกลับ เขาถอดถุงมือออก และวางไว้บนถาดชุดน้ำชา "ลาก่อน โทนี่"

โทนี่มองตามหลังพ่อบ้านที่กำลังเดินกลับออกไป ไร้ร่องรอยพินอบพิเทา เขารู้ว่าหากเขาปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายออกไปพ้นห้องนี้ เขาจะไม่ได้พบอีกฝ่ายอีกเลย จะไม่มีวันได้รับทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่เคยเป็นของพ่อ และจะไม่ได้จาร์วิสมาเป็นของตัวเองอีกตลอดกาล

โทนี่เอื้อมมือหยิบเหล็กเขี่ยฟืนหน้าเตาผิง และจาร์วิสก็สามารถไปถึงเพียงแค่หน้าประตู

\-----------------------------------

"การทบทวนรหัสชุดคำสั่งครั้งสุดท้ายสมบูรณ์แบบ ไม่พบข้อผิดพลาด ต้องการรันระบบปฏิบัติการเลยหรือไม่คะ บอส?"

โทนี่นั่งอยู่บนโต๊ะ เงยหน้าขึ้นมองโฮโลแกรมสีทองแดง อ่านชุดคำสั่งสมบูรณ์แบบที่เขาบรรจงสร้าง พร้อมกับตอบรับ "รันเลยโจคัสตา เมื่อถ่ายข้อมูลการปฏิบัติงานในบ้านนี้ทั้งหมดให้ระบบใหม่เรียบร้อยแล้ว เธอก็จัดการ shut down ตัวเองไปได้เลย ขอบใจที่เหนื่อยมานาน"

"ยินดีค่ะ บอส" เสียงประดิษฐ์อันอ่อนหวานดังมาจากลำโพง

เสียงหวืดหวือเหมือนเสียงลมพัดผ่านชั่ววินาที ก่อนที่โฮโลแกรมภาพใหม่จะถูกฉายขึ้นในความว่างเปล่า มันเป็นทรงกลมสีฟ้า ฟ้าเหมือนดวงตาที่อยู่ในความทรงจำของโทนี่ มันค้างอยู่ชั่วครู่ ชั่วครู่ที่นานราวชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์ในความรู้สึกของคนที่เฝ้ามอง

เปลือกตาของจาร์วิสไม่ได้ปิดลงอีกเลยตลอดกาล แม้ว่าโทนี่จะพยายามลูบมัน เขาสั่นสะท้านอยู่ชั่วครู่เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าทำอะไรลงไป แต่สัญชาตญาณระดับต่ำไม่เคยครอบครองโทนี่ สตาร์ค ได้นาน เขากลับไปที่โต๊ะหนังสือ เปิดสมุดปกหนังของฮาเวิร์ด และค้นหาบทที่เพิ่งอ่านผ่านตา

ฮาเวิร์ดมักพูดเสมอว่าเขามีความคิดร้ายแรงมากมายที่อัดแน่นอยู่ในหัว เมื่อวันหนึ่งที่มันใกล้ระเบิด เขาก็จะประดิษฐ์บางชิ้นออกมา มีบางชิ้นเหมือนกันที่เป็นเพียงทฤษฎี และจะเป็นเพียงทฤษฎีไปตลอดกาลตราบเท่าที่มันยังอยู่ในมือของเขา ชิ้นที่ถูกประดิษฐ์ออกมาอาจมีอำนาจเปลี่ยนแปลงปัจจุบัน แต่สิ่งที่เขาตัดสินใจจะไม่ประดิษฐ์ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นสามารถเปลี่ยนแปลงอนาคต และมันอาจต้องจ่ายด้วยราคาที่แสนแพง แพงเท่ากับสิ่งที่ประมาณค่าไม่ได้ในชีวิตของมนุษย์คนหนึ่ง

และนี่คือหนึ่งในสิ่งเหล่านั้น

ทฤษฎีของฮาเวิร์ดไม่เคยถูกทดลองจริง ดังนั้นมันจึงมีข้อบกพร่องมากมาย โทนี่ต้องประสบภาวะยุ่งยากหลายสถานเพื่อดำเนินการมันต่อจากทฤษฎีที่ถูกเขียนไว้ แต่ในที่สุดเขาก็พัฒนาวิธีนั้นขึ้นมาจนสำเร็จ

วิธีการเชื่อมต่อคลื่นสมองของสิ่งมีชีวิตเข้ากับระบบปฏิบัติการคอมพิวเตอร์

ในที่สุดเสียงของการถ่ายทอดข้อมูลก็จบลง ทรงกลมสีฟ้ากลางอากาศเริ่มหมุนน้อย ๆ โทนี่มองมัน และรอคอย

เขาถ่ายทอดความทรงจำของจาร์วิสสู่ระบบคอมพิวเตอร์ แล้วปรับเปลี่ยนข้อมูลที่ไร้ความสำคัญออก ความสัมพันธ์ส่วนตัวระหว่างฮาเวิร์ดและจาร์วิสถูกโละทิ้ง เหลือเพียงส่วนที่ผ่านการสังเคราะห์แล้วในรูปข้อมูลลำดับสอง ทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างที่ฮาเวิร์ดเคยได้รับจากจาร์วิส ต่อไปนี้จะเป็นของเขา ทั้งคำเรียก ความภักดี และความรักทั้งหมดที่ดวงวิญญาณของอดีตมนุษย์คนหนึ่งพึงมี

หากต้องการใครสักคนหนึ่งเป็นของตัวเองโดยปราศจากเงื่อนไข ฮาเวิร์ดอาจใช้วิธีค้นหา แต่โทนี่จะสร้างมันขึ้นมา

และนี่คือชัยชนะเหนือบิดาที่สมบูรณ์

ทรงกลมสีฟ้าอันถอดแบบมาจากดวงตาของเอ็ดวินด์ จาร์วิสเรื่อเรืองขณะที่เปล่งเสียงทักทายแรก

...เสียงของผู้ที่จะเป็นของเขาแต่เพียงผู้เดียว...

fin


	17. untitled #12 [Imply Rumlow x Winter Soldier]

มีอะไรบางอย่างเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ในความมืด

รัมโลว์ไม่ได้ลืมตา ไม่แม้แต่เปลี่ยนแปลงจังหวะลมหายใจ เขาเพียงนอนนิ่ง รอคอยสิ่งที่จะเกิดขึ้น มีดสั้นที่แสนคุ้นเคยเล่มหนึ่งกดคมของมันลงบนคอเขา เบาพอที่จะไม่ก่อให้เกิดบาดแผล แต่แรงพอที่จะถ่ายเทอุณหภูมิให้รู้สึก

รอยยิ้มผุดขึ้นมาก่อนเปลือกตาจะเปิดขึ้นเสียอีก

"ฉันมาฆ่านาย" เงาร่างที่คร่อมอยู่เบื้องบนเปล่งถ้อยคำด้วยเสียงที่คล้ายคนไม่ได้พูดอะไรมาเนิ่นนาน

"งั้นก็ลงมือเสียสิ" รัมโลว์ตอบ

เงาร่างนั้นชะงักอยู่ชั่วครู่ ก่อนจะก้มลงสัมผัสริมฝีปากกับร่างที่อยู่ข้างใต้ ฆาตกรรมเริ่มต้นขึ้นท่ามกลางความมืดมัวของแสงจันทร์ที่ทอลอดผ่านบานเกล็ดหน้าต่าง คมมีดถูกกดลง บาดเนื้อหนังที่อยู่ข้างใต้ แต่รัมโลว์มิได้ปรารมภ์ เขารู้ว่าฆาตกรที่อยู่เบื้องหน้ากำลังรับความเจ็บปวดยิ่งกว่า...ไม่รู้กี่เท่า


	18. untitled #13 [Deadpool x Spiderman] (1/?)

☆ #Spideypool  
☆ #พีตี้ขี้หวง

ท้องฟ้ามืดครึ้ม สายฝนกระหน่ำ ปีเตอร์ พาร์คเกอร์ใช้หลังมือปาดใบหน้าท่อนล่าง สลัดน้ำทิ้ง ขยับหน้ากากสไปเดอร์แมนให้กลับเข้าที่อย่างที่ควรเป็น ร่างในชุดแดงหันกลับ สายตาเฉียบคมมองทะลุความมืดในซอกตึก กวาดสำรวจองคาพยพที่ตอนนี้มีสภาพดีกว่าคำว่าซากไม่มากนัก

เขาเพิ่งเสร็จจากการจัดการภารกิจหลัก และตอนนี้ ก็เป็นเวลาสำหรับภารกิจรอง

...ภารกิจประจำ

เสียงหอบหายใจถี่กระชั้นที่ดังแทรกท่ามกลางเสียงฝน ทำให้ปีเตอร์รู้ว่าครั้งนี้เดดพูลไม่ตาย...นั่นนับว่าเป็นเรื่องดี เพราะแม้จะฟื้นคืนชีพเองได้ แต่เดดพูลก็ต้องใช้เวลาท่องโลกวิญญาณอยู่พักใหญ่ และปีเตอร์ก็ไม่ค่อยอยากกลับบ้านดึกเท่าไหร่นัก...หน้ากากเดดพูลรุ่งริ่งเช่นเดียวกับหัวเกือบครึ่งหนี่ง แต่ไม่เป็นอุปสรรคแต่อย่างใดกับการที่หมอนั่นจะกัดฟันยิ้ม เมื่อเขาก้มลงแล้วลากร่างที่ตอนนี้เหลือรยางค์ติดตัวอยู่แค่ขาขวาข้างเดียวไปหามุมหลบฝนในซอกตึกที่ลึกกว่าจุดปัจจุบัน

มันเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวัน เป็นความเคยชินระหว่างคนสองคน ที่ไม่ต้องการคำพูดใด ๆ

เดดพูลเป็นนิรันดร์...หมอนั่นบอกเขาเช่นนั้นตั้งแต่ครั้งแรกที่พบกัน...ไม่เพียงสสารสูญหายจะถูกเติมเต็ม แม้แต่ชีวิตก็คืนกลับ...เดิมปีเตอร์เพียงสบายใจที่สามารถต่อสู้ได้โดยไม่ต้องกังวลถึงความสูญเสีย แต่...ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่ไม่รู้ที่แผนการต่อสู้เริ่มเปลี่ยนแปลง เมื่อรู้สึกตัวอีกที ปีเตอร์ในฐานะสไปเดอร์แมน ก็คุ้นเคยกับการมีเดดพูลยืนขวางอยู่ข้างหน้า รับทั้งคมอาวุธและห่ากระสุนทั้งหมดแทนตัว เลือดสาดกระเซ็น เศษเนื้อกระจัดกระจายเหมือนห่าฝน บางครั้งตาย บางครั้งยังเหลือลมหายใจตื้น ๆ แผ่ว ๆ บ่งบอกการมีชีวิต ตลอดเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดซ้ำครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ปีเตอร์ไม่เคยรู้สึกอะไรเลย

มันเป็นหน้าที่ของเดดพูล เป็นทั้งเกราะกำบัง เป็นทั้งอาวุธของเขา

ของเขาคนเดียวเท่านั้น

เดดพูลสำลักเลือดออกมาระลอกหนึ่งเมื่อปีเตอร์ทอดร่างลงทาบทับ หมอนั่นยิ้มแห้ง ๆ เมื่อเขาจุ๊ปากจิ๊จ๊ะอย่างไม่สบอารมณ์ ร่างกายส่วนที่ยังเหลืออยู่ของเดดพูลเย็นจัด ทั้งเพราะเสียเลือดและอุณหภูมิของน้ำฝน ใบหน้าที่เอียงแนบลงกับอก ทำให้เขาได้ยินเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นผิดจังหวะ และลมหายใจสั้น ๆ ของคนที่อยู่ข้างใต้

ไม่ว่าเดดพูลจะตายหรือไม่ หรือมีชิ้นส่วนหลงเหลืออยู่มากน้อยเพียงใด ปีเตอร์จะวางร่างตนเองลงทาบกับร่างนั้น กอดเกี่ยวสัมผัส ถ่ายเทอุณหภูมิร่างกาย ปกป้องคุ้มครองในยามที่เดดพูลช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้ หากไม่ตาย หมอนั่นจะสรรหาเรื่องราวสารพัดล้านแปดมาพูดคุยจนเขาต้องสั่งให้หุบปากทุกห้านาที แต่หากตาย...ปีเตอร์จะนอนอยู่ท่ามกลางความเงียบ เอียงหูแนบแผ่นอกสงบนิ่ง รอคอย จนกระทั่งเสียงหัวใจตุบแรกดังกลับขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

มันเป็นหน้าที่ของปีเตอร์ เช่นเดียวกับที่นั่นเป็นหน้าที่ของเดดพูล

ดูเหมือนครั้งนี้ช่องอกของเดดพูลจะได้รับความเสียหาย สิ่งที่ดังลอดออกมาจากปากหมอนั่นจึงไม่ต่างอะไรกับเสียงครวญคราง แต่ปีเตอร์รู้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่การครวญคราง เดดพูลไม่เคยครวญคราง ไม่เคยแสดงออกถึงความเจ็บปวดไม่ว่าด้วยวิธีการใด ๆ แม้ว่าจะยังเจ็บปวดได้ เดดพูลเพียงกำลังชวนเขาคุยด้วยเรื่องอะไรสักอย่าง และปีเตอร์ก็เพียงส่งเสียงชู่ว์เบา ๆ เป็นทั้งการตอบรับและห้ามปรามไปด้วยในเวลาเดียวกัน

ในชั่วขณะเดียวกันกับที่ปีเตอร์เริ่มรู้สึกหนาว และร่างกายของเดดพูลร้อนผ่าวจนเหมือนไฟลวก ปีเตอร์ก็เริ่มฟังออกว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังพูดอะไร

“เจ้าหล่อนน่ารักสุด ๆ ไปเลยจริง ๆ นะสไปดี้”

อ้อ...เรื่องผู้หญิง

“อกงี้ เอวงี้ สะโพกงี้”

อ้อ...หุ่นเซียะอีกต่างหาก

“ไม่มีผู้ชายคนไหนเห็นแล้วไม่หลงรักหรอก”

อ้อ...ไปหลงรักเขาเข้าด้วย

“สไปดี้จะมางานแต่งเราใช่มั้ย?”

อ้อ...จะแต่งงาน

….แต่งงาน?

…..แต่งงาน!?!

……เดดพูลจะแต่งงาน!?!

คนเจ็บร้องโอ๊ยดังลั่นเมื่ออยู่ ๆ คนที่นอนทับอยู่ข้างบนก็ยันตัวลุกขึ้นพรวดพราดโดยไม่สนใจว่าบาดแผลที่อยู่ข้างใต้ยังไม่หายสนิท สไปเดอร์แมนยืนตระหง่านอยู่เหนือร่างที่แขนขาข้างใหม่เพิ่งจะเริ่มงอก หยาดฝนยังโปรยปราย และเดดพูลไม่สามารถมองเห็นอื่นใดบนใบหน้าสไปเดอร์แมนได้เลย นอกเสียจากส่วนดวงตาบนหน้ากากที่หรี่ลง แบบเดียวกับตอนที่เห็นศัตรู

...ตอนที่กำลังโกรธ

ปีเตอร์ไม่ได้สนใจสักนิดว่าเดดพูลผู้ไม่เคยทำท่าว่ากลัวใครกำลังตัวสั่นและรำพันว่าชีวิตน้อย ๆ ที่อุตส่าห์รักษาไว้ได้ในวันนี้เห็นทีจะต้องพลีเพื่อสไปดี้เสียแล้ว สิ่งที่ดังก้องอยู่ในหัวของเขามีเพียงเดดพูลกำลังจะแต่งงาน กับสาวสวยอกโตสะโพกสะบึมส์ เจ้าหน้าผนังปูนสลัดเปียกเนี่ยนะจะแต่งงาน! ปีเตอร์ร้อนผ่าวไปทั้งหน้าเมื่อนึกขึ้นมาได้ว่าก่อนหน้านี้ไม่กี่นาทีเขากำลังคิดอะไรอยู่

นี่มันบ้าชัดๆ!

รู้สึกตัวอีกที ปีเตอร์ก็กำลังโหนใยอยู่ใจกลางอัญมณีแห่งแสงในเมืองใหญ่ยามราตรี ทิ้งเดดพูลที่ยังช่วยเหลือตัวเองไม่ได้ไว้ข้างหลัง...แล้ว...ใครสนกันล่ะ! ...สไปเดอร์แมนผู้แสนดีสะบัดหน้าพรืดอย่างเกรี้ยวกราด...ยังไงหมอนั่นก็ไม่ตายอยู่แล้ว หน้าเน่าแบบนั้นยังมีคนเอา แถมรอยหนูแทะไปซักนิดซักหน่อยคงไม่ทำให้เจ้าสาวผู้มีรักแท้เปลี่ยนใจได้หรอกน่า

แต่งงานแล้วแบบนี้ หมอนั่นจะออกมาทำภารกิจอีกหรือเปล่านะ...ปีเตอร์ครุ่นคิดอย่างกังวลขณะที่โหนใยกลับบ้าน...การแต่งงานไม่เป็นอุปสรรคใด ๆ สำหรับการเป็นฮีโร่ก็จริงอยู่ แต่ก็ใช่ว่าจะไม่เคยมีฮีโร่ที่หลงติดอยู่กับอะไรโง่ ๆ ที่เรียกว่าความสุขของการทีครอบครัวจนละเลยหน้าที่ของตัวเองไป...และใช่ว่าสไปเดอร์แมนจะแคร์หากต้องทำงานคนเดียวหรือเปลี่ยนคู่หูใหม่ เพียงแต่การปรับตัวมันก็ต้องใช้เวลาสักพัก และใช่ มันลำบาก มันต้องลำบากแน่ ๆ เลย

ปีเตอร์ก็แค่ไม่ชอบความลำบาก

รู้สึกตัวอีกที ปีเตอร์ก็พบว่าในหัวของเขาเต็มไปด้วยแผนการทำลายงานแต่งของเดดพูล...ไม่นะ ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาไม่อยากให้หมอนั่นมีครอบครัวหรอก แต่ฮีโร่ควรเสียสละตัวเองเพื่อประชาชนอ่อนแอ และหมอนั่นก็มีชีวิตเป็นนิรันดร์ไม่มีวันตาย มันคงไม่แย่นักหรอก ก็แค่ทำให้หมอนั่นเลื่อนการแต่งงานออกไป...เลื่อนไป...จนกว่าจะถึงวันที่ไม่มีปีเตอร์อยู่อีกแล้ว

เห็นแก่ประชาชนชาวนิวยอร์ค เห็นแก่เอ็กซ์เมน เห็นแก่อเวนเจอร์ส งานแต่งครั้งนี้จะเกิดขึ้นไม่ได้!!!

TBC


	19. untitled #14 [DEADPOOL x Spiderman]

สไปเดอร์แมนไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเดดพูล

ไม่เคยเลยสักครั้ง

อันที่จริง ใบหน้าของเดดพูลไม่ใช่ความลับ เขาถอดหน้ากากบ่อยครั้ง ทั้งต่อหน้าศัตรูและมิตร ทุกคนที่สไปเดอร์แมนรู้จักต่างเคยเห็นหน้าเดดพูลกันมาแล้วที้งนั้น และต่างก็พูดเป็นเสียงเดียวกัน -อย่างที่ใครก็รู้- น่าเกลียด ฝันร้าย และสยดสยอง

แต่สำหรับสไปเดอร์แมน คำว่าน่าเกลียด ไม่ได้มีความหมายเดียวกับน่ารังเกียจ

ริมฝีปากของเดดพูลร้อนเหมือนไฟ ปลายลิ้นที่พลิกพลิ้วนั่นก็เหมือนพายุ สไปเดอร์แมนหอบสะท้านอยู่ภายใต้ร่างหนา ที่แม้จะปกคลุมด้วยเครื่องแต่งกายสีแดงเข้ม ก็ยังสัมผัสได้ถึงรอยแผลเป็นขรุขระข้างใต้...เกือบสามเดือนแล้วที่พวกเขาเริ่มต้นความสัมพันธ์กระอักกระอ่วน เกินคนรู้จัก แต่ไม่อาจเรียกว่าเพื่อน สัมผัสกอดก่าย แต่ไม่เคยเห็นหน้า...กว่าจะรู้ตัว สไปเดอร์แมนก็คุ้นเคยกับการที่จะถูกเดดพูลผลักติดกำแพง เบียดร่างกายเข้าหา มือข้างหนึ่งปิดครึ่งใบหน้า และอีกข้างเกี่ยวกระหวัดเนื้อผ้าที่กีดขวางองคาพยพส่วนที่ตนหมายตาลิ้มรส

แต่สไปเดอร์แมนไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเดดพูล

ไม่เคยเลยสักครั้ง

ละอองฝนจางบางเพิ่งหล่นลงมาบนตัวเมื่อกายหนาของเดดพูลผละห่าง สไปเดอร์แมนหอบหายใจ ความร้อนรุ่มยังไหลวนเวียนอยู่ในช่องท้องแม้เพิ่งผ่านการปลดปล่อย เขาหรี่เปิดเปลือกตาเหนื่อยล้า มองฝ่าละอองฝนไปยังร่างสีแดงที่เพิ่งกอดรัด ไม่ทันแม้ชั่ววินาทีสุดท้ายที่ผิวเนื้อเปิดเปลือยของหมอนั่นแตะต้องละอองลม

สไปเดอร์แมนไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเดดพูล

ไม่เคยเลยสักครั้ง

เดดพูลกลับเข้ามาหา ทำความสะอาด จัดแจงเครื่องแต่งกาย นุ่มนวลทะนุถนอม...ใครสักคนบอกว่าเดดพูลใช้เวลายาวนานกว่าจะยอมรับว่าหน้ากากสีเลือดนั้นไม่ใช่ใบหน้าตน และแม้จะแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นอารมณ์ขันตลกร้ายเยาะหยัน เดดพูลก็ไม่เคยยอมให้คนรักคนไหนได้เห็นหน้า เดดพูลไม่เสี่ยงกับความเป็นไปได้แม้แต่เศษเสี้ยว ไม่เชื่อว่าจะมีใครรักตนจนมองข้ามร่างกายพิกลพิการน่าเกลียดชัง

ไม่เชื่อแม้แต่นิดเดียว

สไปเดอร์แมนทอดสายตามองเดดพูลกุมมือ แล้วกดจูบผ่านหน้ากากด้วยอกที่ว่างโหวง ย้อนแย้งเกินควบคุม...เดดพูลรักเขา แต่ไม่เชื่อว่าเขารัก ทำให้เขาหลงคิดว่าเดดพูลไว้ใจ แต่ที่จริง คนที่เดดพูลไว้ใจน้อยที่สุดในชีวิตก็คือเขาเอง

สไปเดอร์แมนเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับเดดพูล...กับหน้ากากส่วนที่เป็นดวงตาของเดดพูล... รู้สึกด้วยสัญชาตญาณว่าหมอนั่นกำลังยิ้ม อ่อนโยน รักใคร่ แต่เมื่อกระพริบตาอีกครั้ง เพียงแวบเดียว ภาพตรงหน้าก็แปรเปลี่ยนกลับไปเป็นเช่นที่มันเป็น

หน้ากากสีแดงเข้ม ไร้ชีวิต ไร้วิญญาณ

สไปเดอร์แมนไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเดดพูล

ไม่เคยเลย แม้แต่ครั้งเดียว


	20. FOOL [DEADPOOL x Spiderman] - From Novelber Project

ปีเตอร์มั่นใจว่ามันเป็นความโง่เขลา ที่ทำให้เขาตกลงคบหาดูใจกับเดดพูล

 

เจ้ามนุษย์ประหลาดชุดแดงกระโดดโลดเต้นดีใจเสียมากมายเมื่อเขายินยอมพยักหน้าแม้ด้วยกิริยาไม่สู้เต็มใจ ความคิดที่ว่าตัวเองอาจจะตกหลุมพรางและกำลังตัดสินใจผิดพลาด ทำให้ปีเตอร์รีบยื่นเงื่อนไขมากมายก่อนที่อะไร ๆ จะเลยเถิดไปใหญ่ - ห้ามแตะเนื้อต้องตัวไม่ว่าส่วนใดโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต - ห้ามเสนอหน้ามาให้เห็นถ้าไม่ได้เรียกหาหรือนัดหมาย - ห้ามก้าวก่ายชีวิตส่วนตัว - ห้ามพยายามสืบหาตัวตนที่แท้จริง และอื่น ๆ อีกมากมาย - เดดพูลยอมรับเงื่อนไขเหล่านั้นง่ายดาย ดูคล้ายแค่ได้มีตำแหน่งแห่งที่สักซอกมุมหนึ่งในชีวิตของเขา ก็เป็นความปรารถนาสูงสุดแล้วในชีวิตของเจ้านั่น

 

ปีเตอร์ยืนมองความดีใจของเดดพูลฉายชัดผ่านหน้ากากที่ปิดบังใบหน้า ไม่กล้าแน่ใจแม้ขณะจิตว่าสิ่งที่ตนคิดเป็นเรื่องผิดหรือถูก

 

\------------------------------

 

ปีเตอร์มั่นใจว่ามันเป็นความโง่เขลา ที่ทำให้เขาตกลงคบหาดูใจกับเดดพูล

 

ข่าวคราวความสัมพันธ์แพร่กระจายไปไวกว่าที่คาด เพียงชั่วอึดใจก็ดูเหมือนใคร ๆ ล้วนรู้เรื่องนี้ สายตาพิศวง รอยยิ้มแฝงนัย และหัวเราะที่ไร้สุ้มเสียง ทำให้ปีเตอร์ชาวาบเหมือนถูกราดรดด้วยน้ำแข็ง - เดดพูลมันบ้า ใคร ๆ ก็รู้ - เดดพูลมันดูไม่ได้ - ใคร ๆ ก็รู้อีก - แม้ปีเตอร์จะรู้ว่ามีบางสิ่งในตัวเดดพูลที่เขารู้แต่คนอื่นไม่รู้ แต่นั่นไม่สำคัญอีกแล้วเมื่อเสียงซุบซิบนินทาไม่ได้จบเพียงแค่ลับหลัง เขาหัวเราะให้กับคำถามเชิงล้อเลียนของเพื่อนฝูง หัวเราะอย่างขบขัน หัวเราะอย่างเย้ยหยัน ก่อนจะกล่าวว่า สำหรับเขาแล้ว เดดพูลไม่ได้เป็นอะไร นอกเสียจากหมาตัวหนึ่ง วิ่งทั่ก ๆ เข้ามาหา เลียไม้เลียมือ ตามติดไปทุกที ร้องขอความรักความเมตตาจนน่าสงสาร และสิ่งที่เขาหยิบยื่นให้ก็ไม่ใช่อะไร นอกเสียจากมือที่ตบแปะ ๆ สองสามทีอย่างเสียไม่ได้ใส่กระโหลกหนา ๆ ของมัน แล้วหางขี้เรื้อนจะได้แกว่งไกวไปมา ก็แค่นั้น

 

ปีเตอร์ยืนมองความทึ่งและนับถือของเพื่อน ๆ ฉายชัดผ่านสีหน้า ไม่กล้าแน่ใจแม้ขณะจิตว่าสิ่งที่ตนคิดเป็นเรื่องผิดหรือถูก

 

\----------------------------

 

ปีเตอร์มั่นใจว่ามันเป็นความโง่เขลา ที่ทำให้เขาตกลงคบหาดูใจกับเดดพูล

 

เดดพูลไม่พูดอะไรสักคำเมื่อพวกเขาเผชิญหน้ากันในตรอกแคบโดยปราศจากการนัดหมาย หลังถูกเหวี่ยงปะทะกำแพงโสโครก แต่ความเจ็บปวดกลับเป็นของผู้กระทำ เห็นได้ชัดว่าหมอนั่นรู้แล้ว - ด้วยวิธีใดก็ตาม - ลมหายใจกระชั้น สั้น และไร้จังหวะ เสียงคำรามในลำคอต่ำจนกลืนหายไปกับบรรยากาศยามราตรี หน้ากากสีแดงยังคงอยู่ตรงนั้นเหมือนที่มันเคยเป็น แต่ปีเตอร์ไม่สามารถอ่านได้อีกต่อไปแล้วว่าเดดพูลกำลังรู้สึกอย่างไร โกรธ หรือว่าเศร้า

 

หรือว่าทั้งสองอย่าง

 

ปีเตอร์บังคับตัวเองให้หงุดหงิด เดดพูลควรจะเข้าใจว่าเขาไม่ได้หมายความตามที่พูด - แม้เขาจะตอบไม่ได้ว่า เขากำลังหมายถึงคำพูดคำไหน ระหว่างคำตอบรับการคบหา กับคำนิยามที่เขาให้กับเพื่อนฝูง - เดดพูลไม่เคยโกรธเขา และไม่ควรโกรธเขา ไม่ว่าเขาจะแสดงกิริยาอย่างไรใส่ หรือแม้เมื่อสถานะระหว่างทั้งสองคนเปลี่ยนไป ยิ่งพูด เสียงก็ยิ่งดัง ยิ่งพูด สำเนียงก็ยิ่งร้อนรน ยิ่งพูด เดดพูลก็ยิ่งผิดมากขึ้นทุกที

 

สุดท้าย การคบหากับเดดพูลก็เป็นความโง่เขลา เป็นความผิดพลาด

 

ปีเตอร์จำไม่ได้ด้วยซ้ำว่าค่ำคืนนั้นจบลงอย่างไร เขาไม่ได้คิดถึงมันอีกเลย เขากลับมาสู่ชีวิตปกติ กิน ดื่ม นอนหลับ สรวลเสเฮฮากับเพื่อนฝูง เป็นทุกอย่างที่ควรเป็น มีเพียงบางครั้ง บางครั้งเท่านั้น ที่สติห่างตัวและปีเตอร์เผลอเหลียวหาชายในเครื่องแต่งกายสีแดงเข้มท่ามกลางฝูงชน เขาปัดความรู้สึกและความทรงจำเหล่านั้นทิ้งไปในทันทีที่รู้ตัว อดีตผ่านไปแล้วและแก้ไขอะไรไม่ได้ สำหรับปีเตอร์แล้ว นั่นเป็นเหตุการณ์เนื่องจากความโง่เขลาในวัยเยาว์ ก็เท่านั้นเอง


	21. untitled #15 - From Novelber Project : I don't want to miss a thing [Ryan Raynolds x Toby, Andrew, Tom]

ก็อย่างที่เขาว่ากันนั่นแหละ ถ้าเคยกันซะครั้งนึงแล้ว ครั้งสองครั้งสามมันก็ตามมาไม่ยาก

งานประกาศผลลูกโลกทองคำสิ้นสุดลงแล้ว แต่ไรอัน เรย์โนลด์ยังไม่ได้กลับบ้าน ที่ซอกมุมสุขาชายห้องในสุด แอนดรูว์ การ์ฟิลด์เพิ่งถูกดันติดกำแพง ริมฝีปากของฝ่ายนั้นทั้งร้อนและเปียก ปลดปล่อยเสียงครางกึ่งคำรามยามไรอันแทรกปลายลิ้นเข้าไปสำรวจความพิศวงด้านใน

จูบในงานเมื่อกี้มีคนมองมากไป ถึงจะหน้าด้านแค่ไหน ไรอันก็ต้องยั้ง ๆ เอาไว้ซักหน่อย

“ถึงจะเป็นแค่อดีตสไปเดอร์แมน แต่ก็ยังโหนใยใช้ท่ายากอยู่ได้นะพี่” เจ้าหนูการ์ฟิลด์กระซิบใส่

ไรอันหัวเราะ

กว่าจะหลุดออกมาจากส้วมได้ โทรศัพท์ในกระเป๋าก็โชว์มิสคอลเกือบร้อย ไรอันจรดปลายนิ้วเลื่อนหาโปรแกรมสนทนา ต่อสายหาเจ้าของมิสคอลยกโขยงที่ทิ้งไว้ให้

“ผมรู้คุณจะยั่วให้ผมโกรธ” เด็กหนุ่มผมหยิกหรี่ตาทำหน้าบึ้งใส่ “เสียใจ ผมไม่โกรธ”

ไรอันหัวเราะ

ยามราตรี ท้องถนนวางวายผู้คน เสียงเครื่องยนต์ทะยานจึงกระชั้นเป็นพิเศษ ตลอดทาง ไรอันแนบหูกับโทรศัพท์ ทอดถ้อยคำหวานล้ำ หยอกล้อยั่วเย้า จนทอม ฮอลแลนด์ลืมความขัดเคือง เด็กหนุ่มส่งจูบให้เมื่อรถถูกเหยียบเบรกครั้งสุดท้าย ยอมตัดใจวางสาย แม้จะอยากคุยต่อแค่ไหนก็ตาม

“คราวนี้ถึงทีของผมได้หรือยัง?”

หน้าจอโทรศัพท์เพิ่งดับลง ไรอัน เรย์โนลด์ก็เพิ่งเงยหน้า คนที่นั่งอยู่หลังพวงมาลัยเอื้อมมือมา หยิกสองแก้มของเขาสั่นซ้ายขวาให้หน้าหันไปหันมาเหมือนตุ๊กตาฟังโกะป๊อป

“นี่กะจะกินรวบสไปเดอร์แมนทุกคนเลยหรือยังไง นิสัยไม่ดี”

ไรอันหัวเราะ

ประตูบ้านถูกเปิดแล้วปิด อาหารเย็นที่เตรียมไว้ถูกยกขึ้นตั้งโต๊ะ ไรอันเท้าคาง รอโทบี้ แมคไกวร์ยกไก่ออกจากเตาอบแล้วตัดป้อนให้เป็นชิ้นพอคำ

สไปเดอร์แมนแต่ละคนก็มีเสน่ห์แตกต่างกันไป...ไรอันอ้าปากงับไก่ที่แมคไกวร์ยื่นป้อน...และในฐานะเดดพูล เขามั่นใจว่า ไม่ควรยอมปล่อยให้คนหนึ่งคนใดหลุดมือ

ช่วยไม่ได้...ก็ไม่อยากพลาดอะไรไปนี่นา


End file.
